Etre humain
by Gargouilles
Summary: Post-Saison 2 : deux ans après la chute, Sherlock revient à Londres, décidé à retrouver sa vie et son colocataire. Mais mû par un incompréhensible sentiment de loyauté à l'égard de John, il se refuse à gâcher sa demande en mariage et prend la décision de revoir son ami plus tard. Sauf si "plus tard" ne survient jamais...
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour à tous !_

 _(A ceux qui n'aimeraient pas les longues introductions, vous pouvez aller lire le texte directement ! Moi, j'aime bien parler pour rien dire)_

 _A mes followers_ Merlin _qui arriveraient ici par hasard, croyez bien que je suis navrée de vous décevoir._ Merlin _est et restera une de mes séries préférés (je ne peux pas me passer de l'amour de ma vie Mordred, de toute manière), mais il se trouve que la BBC aime bien les séries avec deux hommes en personnages principaux et pléthore de scènes ambiguës qui nous palpiter le cœur des fangirls._

 _Donc tadada, me voilà sur_ Sherlock _(BBC)._

 _Pour information (et savoir à qui adresser les chèques de remerciement/lettres d'insultes, au choix), je suis ici à cause de_ Clelia _(que je crois, il n'y a pas lieu de présenter ici) et_ Flow' _qui, toutes les deux, hurlaient de frustration quand je leur disais que oui, j'écrivais sur Sherlock (depuis deux ans xD), mais que non, je ne publiais pas ^^ Alors voilà, torts corrigés, je me relance dans la publication, après des mois de silence ! (publicationnelle, mais pas rédactionnelle, cela dit)_

 _Et si cette publication existe aujourd'hui, je tiens à en remercier du fond du cœur_ Elie Bluebell _et_ Louisalibi, _mes deux chères et précieuses bêtas. Je passe mon temps à leur exprimer du fond du cœur ce que je ressens pour elle, mais je vais recommencer : les filles, je vous aime et votre complémentarité correctionnelle (oui c'est un vrai mot mais non ça ne s'emploie pas le moins du monde dans ce sens-là…) est juste parfaite. Continuez comme pour toujours. Vous êtes à moi et je vous aime. (non, je ne suis pas du tout possessive comme fille)_

 _A ceux qui sont arrivés jusque-là sans bâiller, vous avez gagné un cookie. Et vous aurez certainement remarqué que j'aime bien parler de moi, inventer des mots, et les ouvertures de parenthèses sauvages n'importe quand. Retenez-vous de bâiller (mais vous n'aurez pas de deuxième cookie pour autant), ce sera toujours ainsi ! Je suis très prolixe (ce qui veut grosso merdo dire parler pour rien dire, si vous ne le saviez pas)._

 _Sinon, bienvenue dans ma tête, ne vous inquiétez pas, on est déjà plusieurs, y'a de la place pour venir visiter ! Mais faites pas attention au bazar…_

 _Plus basiquement :_

 _ **DISCLAIMER**_ _à la BBC, et notamment S. Moffat et M. Gatiss, respectivement nommés dieu alpha et dieu bêta, pour nous permettre d'emprunter leurs personnages pour nous amuser avec. Surtout que moi, je les rends tout cassés à la fin… Tout ce qui se rapporte à_ Sherlock _leur appartient. Les dialogues de la saison 3, lorsqu'ils sont ici repris, proviennent de la version française. (Je ne suis donc absolument pour rien face à leurs traductions… approximatives, dirais-je pour rester polie. Mais oui, je sais, mouvements des lèvres et adaptation, blabla, je sais)_

 _ **Infos sur l'histoire**_ _: cette fic compte trois chapitres, et se base sur la trame de la saison 3 mixée à ma sauce. Sachez que j'aime quand tout se termine mal, et que si vous aimez mon écriture, j'aurais d'autres écrits Sherlock dans mon sac à malice )_

 _Et enfin, bonne lecture, cela va de soi !_

 **Être humain**

 **Au commencement, il y eut Mary Morstan**

La véritable sensation d'être de nouveau vivant, Sherlock l'avait éprouvée lorsque la lame d'un rasoir avait caressé sa joue pour lui permettre de récupérer un aspect normal. Avant cela, il avait été quelque chose de plus proche de la bête que de l'homme. Plus proche de l'animal que du sociopathe habituel. Il était véritablement mort, deux ans auparavant. Vivre à Baker Street l'avait rendu vivant. Avant la colocation, il n'avait été qu'un cerveau, génialement brillant, totalement fonctionnel et hautement puissant. Cela ne faisait pas de lui un humain pour autant, dans la mesure où le brillant cerveau de Sherlock envoyait au loin toutes formes de sentiments. Il savait les feindre, les exprimer quand il le fallait, mais il ne les avait jamais ressenties.

John et la vie à Baker Street avaient changé tout cela. Parce que John était terriblement humain, irrémédiablement humain. Parce que John était un humain fasciné par le non-humain qu'était Sherlock. Parce que cet équilibre et l'amitié en découlant avaient eu sur Sherlock l'effet d'une drogue. Il avait cessé de nier le besoin qu'il avait de John, ce besoin de normalité et d'humanisme qu'il lui apportait, à l'issue d'une réflexion tortueuse dont la conclusion avait été la suivante : il était humain.

Mais cette humanité, Sherlock l'avait perdue en sautant d'un toit, en se faisant passer pour mort. John ne devait pas savoir que son cœur battait encore, que son sang pulsait toujours, que son cerveau était oxygéné et continuait ses brillantes déductions. Ni John, ni personne ne devait savoir qu'il était physiquement en vie. Car moralement, il ne faisait aucun doute à Sherlock qu'il était mort. Perdre John, son humanité, c'était se perdre lui-même, c'était mourir. Alors il avait fait le grand saut et il était mort, totalement volontairement.

Et alors que Mycroft parlait et qu'il répondait de manière mécanique, comme son esprit savait si bien le faire seul, il revenait à la vie. Il redevenait un être _humain_. Un être _vivant_. Un être _humain_ _vivant_. Il le redevenait, en cet instant précis où la lame du rasoir s'appliquait à lui sectionner les derniers poils de sa barbe drue qui avaient poussés durant ces années, parce que son esprit s'attacha à John à ce moment. Et seul John pouvait le rendre vivant, plus humain que jamais.

N'ayant aucun doute quant au fait que Mycroft ait toutes les informations sur John que Sherlock désirait, il ne s'embarrassa d'aucune manière pour les exiger. La photo le surprit. Les poils que lui-même venait de se faire ôter du menton s'étalaient sur le visage de John. Il devrait y renoncer pour renouer avec Sherlock, ce dernier l'exigerait. Ce ne serait pas très humain comme comportement, mais même John et sa bonne influence ne pouvaient pas garantir la destruction de toutes les mauvaises habitudes du détective.

* * *

C'était sans la moindre hésitation que Sherlock avançait souplement à travers le restaurant, affublé de son déguisement minimaliste et ridiculement grossier. Ce n'était qu'un jeu, mais cela l'amusait. Il s'approcha de la table que son ami partageait avec une femme. Un mètre. Cinquante centimètres. Il allait parler… Quand il vit. Enregistra. Comprit.

Avec un sursaut de douleur, Sherlock plaqua ses mains sur ses tempes et ses oreilles, souhaitant, pour la première fois de sa vie, s'arrêter de penser. Il n'avait jamais cru que son brillant intellect et son don inné (et également partiellement acquis, bien qu'il serait toujours trop fier pour l'admettre) puissent le desservir un jour. Pour une fois, une malheureuse fois dans sa vie, il aurait voulu que ses yeux n'accrochent pas les moindres détails, que son cerveau ne les traduise pas en hypothèses et conjonctures, que son hypothalamus ne les trie pas pour ne laisser que la vérité.

Il avait toujours décrypté John. Premièrement parce qu'il vivait avec lui, deuxièmement parce que c'était trop facile. John n'était jamais secret, ou mensonger. Il était lui, et Sherlock devait faire avec, le prendre comme il venait ou bien le congédier et mettre fin à leur colocation. Dans la mesure où l'insupportable détective n'avait jamais fait d'efforts pour se rendre aimable, ou même seulement vivable, Sherlock ne pouvait rien reprocher à John. Il aurait même accepté en guise de colocataire un fétichiste des orteils ou un fan de la reine, avec tasse de thé à son effigie et cierge à la gloire du nouveau-né royal, tant que l'autre accepterait de le supporter. Mais la normalité et la simplicité de John avaient tant bouleversé Sherlock qu'il s'était adonné sur son colocataire à son passe-temps favori : l'observation. Cherchant des tares, des bizarreries, n'importe quoi qui justifierait qu'un homme normal supporte de vivre avec lui.

La déception de voir que cela ne donnait rien avait été remplacée par le sentiment de plénitude de la routine assez rapidement. John ne mentait pas, disait ce qu'il pensait, allait où il annonçait aller, et quand il affirmait détester les carottes, ce n'était pas parce qu'elles étaient brûlées et immangeables (confier la surveillance du repas à un Sherlock absorbé dans une expérience n'avait pas été la meilleure option), mais purement et simplement parce qu'il n'aimait pas ça. Sherlock avait compris rapidement que son colocataire était un homme normal –du moins aussi normal qu'un ancien médecin militaire pouvait l'être– mais le mal était fait : il avait pris l'habitude d'observer John et de deviner tout de lui, dans ses moindres détails, juste avec un simple coup d'œil.

On aurait pu croire que cette sale manie, cette vile capacité, aurait disparue au bout de deux ans d'abstention, et jamais Sherlock n'avait désiré aussi ardemment que ça soit le cas. Mais ça ne l'était pas. Et c'est pourquoi le temps d'un battement de paupière, il engloba toute la scène. Le restaurant, cher, chaleureux. La table, dans un endroit relativement intime. La femme, bien apprêtée et pour l'heure partie aux toilettes vérifier que sa coiffure et son maquillage restent en place. L'écrin, juste assez grand pour y mettre une bague. Le seau à champagne. La nervosité de John. Le léger effleurement de sa main sur son genou, pour savoir si sa jambe n'allait pas émettre un craquement quand il se mettrait à genoux. Le fait qu'ils aient fini le plat, mais attendaient leur dessert.

Et des milliers d'autres détails lui revinrent également en mémoire : John qui râlait sur son âge en disant qu'il aurait voulu se poser, se marier, profiter d'une vie normale. John, qui lors de l'affaire d'une bijouterie, avait regardé les bagues de fiançailles et les alliances. John, si attaché aux valeurs et à la tradition.

Sherlock avait envie de s'approcher de cette table malgré cette demande en mariage imminente. Il voulait gâcher le moment, récupérer son John, retrouver sa vie, son humanité. Il aurait pu le faire. John lui aurait alors soit mis son poing dans la figure, soit lui aurait sauté dans les bras (son cerveau calculait de lui-même les probabilités de chacune des possibilités, avec une forte tendance pour la première). Mais passé le premier choc, ils auraient tous avancés, et tout serait redevenu normal. John aurait épousé la femme, Sherlock aurait récupéré sa vie, son partenaire de scènes de crimes, son humanité et tout cela aurait été parfait. Mais pour en arriver là, il fallait gâcher l'un des plus grands moments de la vie de son meilleur ami, et cela, le grand Sherlock Holmes ne pouvait s'y résoudre.

Il pouvait être un sale con sans cœur, il le savait. Il était même souvent satisfait d'être un sale con. Il se délectait du fait que les autres ne l'aimaient pas, dans la mesure où il les méprisait cordialement en retour. Mais avec John, c'était différent. John faisait partie de ces rares personnes qu'il estimait (car jamais il n'utilisait le terme apprécier, fut-ce dans son esprit), dont liste réduite pouvait se compter sur les doigts de sa main. (Son frère, sa mère et John figuraient sur cette liste, accompagnés de noms inavouables comme Irène Adler et Jim Moriarty, à cause de la fascination morbide que Sherlock éprouvait pour leurs génies capables de rivaliser avec son cerveau dérangé)

John était sa part d'humanité. Son humanité récupérée à l'idée de retrouver John, alors que la lame froide courait sur la peau tendre de sa joue. Alors il ne pouvait se résoudre à la perdre de nouveau. Il voulait être le Sherlock que John aimait bien, celui toujours aussi froid, impitoyablement intelligent, dépourvu du moindre tact et inconscient des relations humaines (du moins quand ça l'arrangeait bien. Feindre les comportements normaux n'était absolument pas difficile, mais simplement ennuyeux et inutile), mais capable d'efforts pour se rendre acceptable.

Etre le Sherlock de John, le Sherlock humain, ça voulait dire respecter l'intimité de son ami, ne pas gâcher l'un des plus beaux souvenirs de sa vie.

Alors il recula, se terra au fond du restaurant, se fit interpeller par un serveur (ou plusieurs ? Il n'en tint de toute manière pas compte), mais ne cessa pas d'observer.

Le retour de la femme, la nervosité de John, l'hésitation dans ses gestes, l'appréhension, le discours bancal qu'il semblait tenir à la femme patiente.

\- Fais-le, qu'on en finisse, grommela Sherlock dans sa barbe.

Une fois cette foutue demande faite, il pourrait y retourner, retrouver John, et reprendre le cours de sa vie.

Bien qu'il en fut totalement physiquement impossible, John dût l'entendre, puisque l'instant d'après, il mit un genou à terre, un peu maladroitement, un peu trop vite. Ne parvint pas à ouvrir l'écrin comme il aurait fallu, trembla en présentant la bague à sa future femme. C'était stupide et maladroit, mais Sherlock avait suffisamment étudié les comportements humains (c'était d'un ennui mortel, mais il fallait en passer par là pour comprendre les mobiles des criminels) pour savoir que ça resterait un des meilleurs souvenirs de leur vie. Parce que justement ce n'était pas parfait, mais complètement humain. Parce qu'ils étaient deux humains, au contraire de Sherlock.

La réaction de la femme, dont il ignorait toujours le nom, le surprit grandement. N'importe laquelle des gourdes habituelles qui tournaient autour de John aurait poussé un grand cri, les mains parfaitement manucurées se seraient posées sur la bouche, les yeux se seraient écarquillés de surprise. Même quand elles s'y attendaient, il fallait qu'elles miment la surprise pour rendre l'instant encore meilleur, semblait-il. Un comportement que malgré son étude acérée de ses congénères êtres humains, Sherlock ne comprenait toujours pas.

Mais la femme de John (ou plus exactement, future femme de John) ne fit rien de tout ça. Un simple sourire, une réponse courte donnée sur un ton d'évidence, un baiser léger une fois son futur mari de nouveau sur ses pieds. La scène, qui aurait pu attirer l'attention de tout le restaurant, provoquer une salve d'applaudissements (il y avait eu ça dans ces mauvais films que John laissait la télévision émettre, tout en lisant le journal) n'avait eu absolument aucune répercussion. Le serveur un peu trop guindé qui les observait était peut-être le seul, avec Sherlock, à avoir vu quelque chose.

C'était d'une telle simplicité, d'une telle facilité, tellement John que Sherlock ne put pas bouger de sa place. Les deux amoureux finirent leur repas, tranquillement et simplement, comme si la scène passée n'avait été qu'une formalité banale dont ils s'étaient débarrassée avec normalité.

Alors Sherlock décida d'accorder à son ami un délai supplémentaire. Sherlock savait (par Mycroft, qui d'autre ?) que sa tombe était régulièrement fleurie, par John, par Mrs Hudson, et d'autres personnes. (Sherlock avait donc mentalement rajouté Molly, et potentiellement Lestrade sur cette courte liste). John n'oubliait pas Sherlock. Mais il avançait. Faisait son deuil.

Là où Sherlock était resté bloqué au même stade que deux ans auparavant, ne faisant rien d'autre que se concentrer sur le réseau de Moriarty, John avait progressé sur le chemin de la vie, et retrouvé un équilibre avec une femme qui semblait parfaitement lui convenir. Sherlock en était sincèrement heureux pour lui. Et à ce titre, le détective acceptait de ne pas gâcher la fin de la soirée. Ils auraient demain et tous les jours de leur vie pour que John lui abatte son poing dans la figure (les statistiques penchaient définitivement dans ce sens, surtout considérant que John, par cette demande en mariage, montrait la fin de son deuil, et que défaire un deuil s'accompagnait probablement d'autant de colère que les étapes classiques d'un deuil normal), puis lui pardonne, lui remette un coup un jour ou l'autre par pur principe (ou lors de la prochaine enquête potentiellement létale dans laquelle Sherlock se fourrerait), puis tout recommencerait comme avant.

* * *

Les futurs Monsieur et Madame Watson finirent leur dessert, quittèrent le restaurant. Passé la porte du lieu guindé, il semblât que l'effet « demande en mariage » les rattrapât soudain et Sherlock en fut quitte pour supporter une longue embrassade digne d'adolescents sur un trottoir sombre de Londres.

Puis le couple s'engouffra dans une voiture, la leur de toute évidence puisque John s'installa au volant.

Une voiture ? C'était absurde, lorsqu'on vivait à Baker Street, en plein cœur de Londres, et que les taxis et le métro desservaient très bien la zone. Un taxi, justement, Sherlock en héla un et lui ordonna de suivre la voiture de devant (lui donnant l'impression de se retrouver dans un mauvais film d'action ou d'espionnage). C'est alors que la voiture personnelle de John et la femme prit tout son sens. Ils n'allaient pas du tout à Baker Street, mais en banlieue. Suffisamment près de Londres pour aller travailler en vélo ou en métro, mais en banlieue tout de même. Dans un pavillon pour couple. Mycroft le lui avait dit, bien sûr, mais il n'avait pas écouté. Il n'écoutait jamais Mycroft, hormis lorsqu'il lui fournissait du travail. Ou plus exactement cette fois, il n'avait pas voulu entendre son frère. Les sons avaient été reçus par ses tympans, transformés en mots par son cerveau, mais son âme avait refusé de leur donner une signification. Ce n'était resté qu'une suite de sons dénués de sens. John ne pouvait pas avoir quitté Baker Street, dans l'esprit de Sherlock. C'était impossible.

Et pourtant c'était là devant lui, une maison semblable aux autres, coincée entre deux de ses jumelles. Grâce à cette maison **,** Sherlock ne comprenait que davantage la raison du mariage, du manque de réaction disproportionnée de la femme. Cette bague et l'engagement qu'elle représentait n'était qu'une étape tout à fait normale du développement de leur couple.

Il regarda les deux amants sortir de la voiture, s'engouffrer dans leur maison en riant et en courant comme deux adolescents. L'euphorie du moment les cueillait définitivement, mais en bon anglais, ils attendaient de ne plus être dans un lieu public.

Longuement, Sherlock observa la façade, à tel point que le chauffeur s'impatienta.

\- Vous serez réglé en conséquence, lui répondit Sherlock, glacial.

L'homme ne dit plus un mot.

\- 221B, Baker Street, se résigna-t-il finalement, une fois la porte du pavillon Watson refermée depuis longtemps.

John n'y était peut-être pas, mais son ancien logement existait toujours, conservé en l'état par une Mrs Hudson en deuil, et payé par un Mycroft consciencieux.

* * *

Lorsque, bien plus tard dans la nuit, après un hurlement à réveiller tout le quartier de Mrs Hudson et une promesse de ne rien dire à John tant que lui-même ne l'aurait pas fait, Sherlock se retrouva couché sur le canapé, mains croisées sous le menton avec les airs d'une momie, il se rendit compte que pour la première fois de sa vie, il ne réfléchissait pas à un problème dans cette position, mais à un autre être humain.

Et la douloureuse constatation était que Sherlock ne se sentait pas le moins du monde humain tant qu'il n'aurait pas pu reparler à John mais qu'il n'avait foutrement aucune idée de comment approcher son ami. A l'instinct, sans réflexion, c'était facile. Mais en décidant d'être le Sherlock humain que John félicitait quand il songeait à faire du thé pour deux, et pas seulement une tasse pour lui, l'affaire était autrement plus ardue.

* * *

Le lendemain, sans avoir dormi la moindre minute, Sherlock se retrouva à faire le pied de grue devant le pavillon de banlieue. Il voulut avancer, se présenter, se placer de manière à ce que le poing de John n'atteigne pas son nez (il était très douloureux d'avoir le nez cassé), et repartir sur de bonnes bases. Mais il ne put pas.

Cette fois, ce fut pour la raison futile de l'absence de moustache de John.

Un simple geste de la femme, un baiser et une caresse légère du bout des doigts là où s'était tenu le ridicule essai de John, relégué au passé, et cela bloqua Sherlock. Il déduisit, sans le vouloir ou même essayer, qu'elle avait accepté le mariage à condition qu'il enlève cette chose horrible qui le vieillissait, au moins pour les photos du plus beau jour de sa vie.

Il avait déjà deviné la veille qu'elle détestait cette moustache autant que Sherlock l'avait trouvée ridicule, mais qu'elle n'avait jamais osé lui dire. Une bague à l'annulaire gauche changeait la donne, et son mari avait cédé au caprice de sa promise. Promise qui se retrouvait bien heureuse de pouvoir embrasser son homme avec tendresse, sans se piquer, et pouvoir caresser la peau douce juste après le rasage.

Sherlock vit tout ça dans un geste qui dura moins de deux secondes, mais cela suffit pour l'empêcher d'aller rejoindre le couple sur le pas de la porte. Ne pas briser leur bonheur. Pas maintenant. La notion de bonheur, lorsque cela se rapportait à sa propre personne, lui était totalement inconnue. Trop ambigu, trop complexe, absence de réponse unique basée sur des faits scientifiques… Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il avait arrêté de chercher à comprendre quoi que ce soit à cette quête futile qu'avaient les humains et qu'ils appelaient bonheur.

Mais le perron de John, l'homme qui embrassa sa future épouse, le sourire de celle-ci, leurs mains qui s'emmêlent, le rire doux de la femme qui lui ordonna d'y aller avant d'être en retard… Si on avait demandé à Sherlock, qui n'avait jamais su le définir, ce qu'était le bonheur, il aurait répondu John et un pas de porte, aussi incongru que cela puisse paraître.

Alors il ne fit rien, resta à distance, bien caché, regarda John partir, marchant en direction du métro d'un pas vif, disparaissant sous la terre. En sous-sol. Souterrain. L'attaque souterraine de Londres. Les ordres de Mycroft. Les raisons de son retour. Les pensées traversèrent son esprit, mais furent compartimentées sans la moindre pitié dans les « problèmes à classer ultérieurement ».

Il s'attarda encore devant le pavillon de banlieue, attendit que la femme en sorte, un peu plus tard, et prenne le métro à son tour. Sherlock en fit les déductions nécessaires : la maison coûtait cher, la pension militaire de John ne servait pas à grand-chose (même à l'époque de Baker Street, elle n'avait pas grand utilité alors même que le loyer était ridiculement bas, du fait de l'amitié et la reconnaissance que Mrs Hudson lui portait), il leur fallait deux salaires. Et John, en homme moderne mais attaché aux valeurs traditionnelles et gentilhomme anglais jusqu'au bout des ongles, s'obligeait à travailler davantage que sa femme, partant plus tôt qu'elle au boulot. Sherlock connaissait tellement bien John qu'il savait que ce n'était pas du machisme de base, mais tout l'inverse : il aimait tellement la femme qu'il aurait voulu subvenir à ses besoins sans qu'elle n'ait jamais besoin de rien faire. Mais corrélativement à ça, il l'aimait tellement qu'il respectait son envie de travailler. C'était tellement facile à penser. Tellement simple que Sherlock entendait presque la voix de John dans son esprit le lui expliquer.

\- Oh tais-toi ! grommela-t-il à l'adresse de la voix.

Le chauffeur de taxi qui le ramenait à Baker Street sembla le prendre pour lui et lui adressa un regard courroucé dans le rétroviseur, baissant néanmoins le volume de la radio qui diffusait un quelconque discours d'un quelconque homme politique, se méprenant sur l'objet du propos de Sherlock.

* * *

Le reste de la vie de Sherlock devint soudainement embrumé et confus. Il alla voir Lestrade, et Molly, pour leur annoncer son retour, et s'assurer de leur silence. John ne devait rien savoir avant qu'il n'ait pu le lui dire lui-même. Molly lui fit toute une déclaration longue et ennuyeuse (il cessa d'écouter au bout de deux minutes et cinquante-sept secondes exactement, et elle avait déjà eu le temps de prononcer assez de mots pour l'assommer durant toute une vie) sur combien John avait souffert de sa perte, et combien il était important qu'il aille le retrouver, et surtout qu'il s'excuse de l'avoir autant traumatisé.

Lestrade fut plus rude : il le traita de salaud une fois ou deux, puis commenta gravement qu'il devait aller voir John au plus vite. Pour le bien-être du docteur.

Mais ils ne comprenaient pas, ni l'un ni l'autre. Ils disaient tous les deux que John avait souffert, que John l'avait pleuré, que John méritait d'être heureux, qu'il avait mis du temps pour retrouver une situation stable, et que Sherlock devait le respecter pour ça. Là où ils se trompaient, c'était sur les intentions de Sherlock. Il s'était fait le pari stupide avec lui-même (parier avec son propre esprit lui permettait généralement de garder un niveau de stimulation intellectuel stable, et évitait l'ennui) de ne jamais interférer dans le bonheur de John. Choisir le bon moment pour revenir, ne pas détruire la stabilité de John. Rester le Sherlock humain de John. Le meilleur moyen selon le sociopathe de le respecter.

Mais cela fut sans doute la chose la plus dure qu'il eut à faire de sa vie.

Pour oublier ce cruel manque de John à ses côtés, il s'abandonna dans son travail. Le manque de son ami s'était déjà fait sentir pendant deux ans, mais il était à l'étranger. Là, de retour à Londres, c'était plus douloureux encore. Même son palais mental était sens dessus-dessous. Principalement parce que John ne cessait de lui parler et d'y apparaître. Il avait beau lui ordonner de cesser, de partir, de ne pas revenir tant qu'il serait au milieu de sa réflexion, il en était incapable. Parfois, « la » Femme venait lui parasiter ses pensées, mais il était désormais capable de chasser Irène Adler de sa tête d'une pichenette. John était indétrônable. A tel point que Sherlock finit par lui installer son fauteuil et le laisser là, entretenant l'illusion que John était physiquement à ses côtés.

Ce fut d'ailleurs de lui que vint la solution concernant l'attaque massive imminente tant crainte par Mycroft. Sherlock avait installé ses cartes, schématisé tout sur son mur (au grand dam de Mrs Hudson), mais il regardait le puzzle sans savoir où pouvait bien se trouver la dernière pièce, celle au centre et qui lui permettrait de comprendre le motif d'ensemble. C'est John qui lui donna la situation. John qui embrassait sa femme sur le perron avant de prendre le métro, cette image de son John si heureux que Sherlock avait correctement enregistrée sur son disque dur.

\- Le métro ! John ! Ce n'est pas un réseau souterrain, mais un _réseau sous-terrain_ !

Le silence lui répondit. De toute manière, même si John avait été là, il n'aurait rien dit parce que la phrase de Sherlock n'avait pas de sens. Mais il n'était pas là et cela rendit le silence poussiéreux du 221B Baker Street plus prégnant encore.

La suite fut supprimée dans ses grandes largeurs de l'esprit de Sherlock. Il trouva la bombe, la désamorça, affaire classée, et à la suivante. Mycroft utilisa son influence pour que son nom ne soit pas cité dans les journaux qui couvrirent largement l'évènement. Sherlock se refusait que son nom apparaisse dans les journaux, les réseaux sociaux. Ce n'était pas ainsi que John devait apprendre son retour.

* * *

Le temps passa, dans un brouillard de solitude, de poussière et d'obscurité. Pour une raison qui lui échappait lui-même, Sherlock ouvrait à peine les rideaux de l'appartement, ne faisait jamais le ménage et n'autorisait pas Mrs Hudson à le faire. C'était toujours John qui s'en occupait, avant. Et personne d'autre que lui ne devait le faire. Les affaires revinrent doucement, à peine assez intéressantes pour lui occuper le cerveau. Il fouilla méthodiquement tous les sites d'énigmes en ligne, sur lesquels John se perdait quelquefois, espérant stimuler son esprit et apprendre à deviner aussi bien que Sherlock. Ce dernier, qui s'était toujours moqué du médecin, avait finalement essayé à son tour, résolvant chaque difficulté en moins d'une minute. La facilité déconcertante de chacune des pages l'ennuya profondément, à l'exact opposé du but recherché, censé maintenir son intellect. Il essaya de trouver ce qu'il y avait de plus ardu, mais s'y ennuya exactement de la même manière.

Les clients venaient, aiguillés par le discret Mycroft ou Lestrade, qui renvoyaient vers lui les problèmes personnels que la police ne pouvait pas traiter. Et il continuait d'œuvrer pour la police, mais toujours avec cette précaution : ne pas être vu, ne pas être cité dans les journaux. Donovan se permit un commentaire grossier à son encontre, et sa stupidité quant à son incapacité à renouer avec John.

Mais John était heureux, John prévoyait son mariage, John envoyait des invitations (Sherlock déroba celle de Mrs Hudson, qui se lamenta sur cette perte deux bonnes heures durant). Sherlock n'arrivait pas à gâcher ça. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de se lever tous les matins, se rendre devant chez John, surveiller son départ de chez lui, puis celui de sa femme. Une fois, il avait également suivi John dans le métro, découvert le cabinet médical où il exerçait. Il avait caressé l'idée d'aller se présenter comme malade. Juste pour voir la tête que ferait John quand on lui annoncerait que le prochain patient serait Holmes.

L'idée avait été abandonnée pour deux raisons : la première, terriblement ennuyeuse et terre-à-terre, c'était que les infirmières du cabinet effectuaient une brève consultation, accompagnée d'un questionnaire avant l'entrevue avec le médecin. En l'absence de maladie, il n'aurait pas eu accès à John. Et il n'était, à son grand désarroi, jamais malade.

Quant à la deuxième raison, c'était toujours la même : ne pas gâcher le bonheur de John. Il aurait été capable de le frapper en plein milieu du centre médical, et d'en récolter un blâme, une suspension, ou pire un renvoi. Alors Sherlock n'avait pas pu.

Il s'était contenté, jour après jour quand il n'avait rien de mieux pour l'occuper, de suivre John, de l'observer, d'assimiler tous les détails de sa vie. De leur vie commune, à lui et la femme. Il s'était refusé à entrer par effraction chez eux pour y découvrir des indices, mais la tentation avait été grande, à cause de la femme justement. Mary, avait-il fini par apprendre. Un nom aussi banal et ordinaire que John. Un nom parfait pour la future femme de John.

Mais elle était tout sauf parfaite. Elle n'était rien. Sherlock ne voyait rien quand il la regardait et essayait de l'analyser. La première fois qu'il avait vu John, il avait su : médecin, militaire, stress post-traumatique à la jambe partiellement psychosomatique, le frère (qui était une sœur) alcoolique… Toute l'analyse qu'il avait détaillée à son futur compagnon. Et généralement, les gens étaient d'une facilité de lecture aussi aisée que John.

Molly : légiste, tombe amoureuse trop facilement, se fait avoir trop souvent, forte pour certaines choses, mais tellement faible et lâche pour tant d'autres ! Un cerveau scientifiquement brillant que Sherlock respectait néanmoins : les connaissances en biologie et anatomie de la jeune femme surpassaient parfois celles de les siennes et elle était intelligente. Il avait vu tout ça en elle à la première rencontre.

Lestrade, il avait deviné ses problèmes de couple, son métier de policier, l'équipe de foot qu'il supportait (Arsenal, en l'occurrence).

Et Sherlock restait persuadé que sa première pensée en voyant son frère (même s'il était bien trop jeune pour s'en souvenir) avait été « idiot »,ce qui restait encore aujourd'hui parfaitement applicable. Oui, Sherlock savait lire dans les gens avec une facilité déconcertante.

Mais pas en Mary Morstan, future Mme Watson. Trop de choses apparaissaient, trop de mots, trop d'incertitudes. Pas de vérités, pas de choses normales. Alors il enquêta. Parce qu'il se devait de le savoir. Parce qu'il restait terré chez lui depuis des mois pour le bonheur de John, le bonheur conjugal de celui-ci. Et s'il s'avérait que la promise du docteur était une menteuse et une manipulatrice, Sherlock ne s'en remettrait jamais.

* * *

Il établit les emplois du temps précis de Monsieur et Madame Watson, les fit suivre, nota les visites de John sur sa tombe. Mais ne trouva rien. La vie ordonnée et tranquille de deux adultes qui n'aspiraient rien d'autre qu'une routine familière. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour Sherlock. Maladivement, il avait besoin d'en savoir plus sur cette Mary Morstan. Mycroft avait qualifié ça de jalousie, la dernière fois.

\- Tu régresses, Sherlock, avait-il annoncé à peine entré.

Sherlock était recroquevillé dans le fauteuil, à peine habillé, sa robe de chambre le drapant pompeusement. Il s'ennuyait. Ou pensait à John. Ou les deux. Il était près de midi, et la pièce souffrait de ses rideaux fermés, projetant des ombres sur les murs. L'obscurité et la poussière, rien de tout cela n'était très engageant. La cuisine disparaissait sous une montagne d'éléments divers et variés, autant des béchers que des assiettes dans lesquelles Sherlock mangeait occasionnellement, quand il y songeait. Ou quand de la nourriture ou du thé avec des gâteaux apparaissaient spontanément sur sa table basse. (Savoir d'où venait cette nourriture était si peu intéressant qu'il ne songeait même pas à suspecter Mrs Hudson).

Sherlock grogna en réponse à son frère.

\- Ça fait _cinq_ mois Sherlock. Tu ne crois pas que tu as assez attendu pour aller saluer John ? Il ne sait toujours _rien_ ! Rien !

\- Je sais. Si tu ne viens ici que pour m'apprendre à compter, sache que cela fait quelques années que je n'ai plus besoin de toi pour ça.

Mycroft ne répondit rien dans un premier temps, soulagé que toute la verve de son petit frère n'ait pas tout à fait disparue. L'état général de Sherlock l'effrayait. Pas son génial intellect, bien sûr, toujours conservé. Il résolvait même ses affaires encore plus rapidement que d'habitude, comme pressé de pouvoir se remettre à penser à autre chose. Quelque chose qui s'appelait John. Mycroft avait vu le mur de Sherlock, autrefois couvert d'indices et de rapports d'enquête, couvert de documents sur la vie de John et Mary. Des photos, des commentaires, des notes sur le mariage, des réflexions couchées sur le papier sur tout ce que Sherlock aurait fait différemment dans l'organisation dudit mariage… De l'extérieur, tout cela ressemblait fort à l'œuvre d'un psychopathe. Sa maigreur, son visage émacié ou le fait qu'il accueille Mycroft en pyjama ne venaient que s'ajouter aux inquiétudes du grand frère. Sherlock avait ce parfait instinct qui lui dictait s'il devait être habillé ou non chaque jour, s'il allait recevoir des visites de son frère. A moins d'une volonté ou d'une fierté mal placée de la part de Sherlock, Mycroft l'avait presque toujours vu dans ses parfaits costumes avant aujourd'hui.

\- Tu deviens fou, Sherlock. Tu t'en rends compte au moins ?

\- Je ne suis pas fou, grinça son frère. Sociopathe de haut niveau.

\- Et ça –Mycroft désigna le « mur de John »–, c'est quoi au juste ? Une des conséquences de ta sociopathie je présume ?

Sherlock haussa les épaules, murmura quelque chose comme « m'occupe, m'ennuie ».

\- Tu n'es pas sociopathe, de toute manière. Tu es un foutu autiste, atteint du syndrome d'Asperger, comme aucun de nos deux parents n'a jamais voulu le reconnaître.

Mycroft ne laissa pas le temps à son frère d'indiquer que l'Asperger était génétique, que ses chromosomes allaient très bien, que non il n'était pas atteint d'Asperger, et que oui, il était sociopathe. De haut niveau.

\- Mais ça ! ça ce n'est ni de la sociopathie, ni de l'autisme, ni même un syndrome d'Asperger ! C'est de la jalousie, Sherlock. Maladive. Tu n'es rien qu'un humain. Tu es jaloux de John, parce qu'il a avancé pendant ces deux années sans toi, alors que tu n'as fait rien d'autre qu'agir dans le but de le retrouver. Tu es jaloux du bonheur de John, de ce concept que tu es incapable de seulement toucher du doigt. Tu es jaloux de Mary, parce que c'est elle qui a aidé John quand tu étais loin. Tu es jaloux de Mary, parce qu'elle est la cause directe du bonheur de John, et tu es possessif. Tu es un enfant, Sherlock. Tu n'as pas changé depuis des années. Possessif, orgueilleux, manipulateur. Tu te souviens de Barberousse ?

Sherlock tressaillit, il se redressa et ses yeux fusillèrent son frère, qui reprit sans lui laisser le temps d'en placer une :

\- C'est toujours la même chose. Tu ne t'attaches pas à grand-chose, mais tu fais toujours montre d'une possessivité mal placée quand c'est le cas. Cette fois c'était John. John que tu t'étais accaparé, vivant dans l'illusion qu'il t'appartenait. Mais c'est un être humain. Avec des pensées et des émotions. Il n'était pas à toi. Les hommes ne n'appartiennent pas les uns aux autres, sinon quand ils décident de se marier. Auquel cas ils font le choix d'appartenir l'un à l'autre.

\- Tu devrais dire ça à notre mère, grinça Sherlock. Elle a toujours considéré que nous étions sa propriété.

Mycroft ne tint pas compte de l'intervention de son frère.

\- Barberousse était un être vivant, lui aussi. C'était la même chose. Aussi fort que tu essayes, tu ne peux pas contrôler et posséder des êtres vivants. Tu ne peux qu'échouer dans ce que tu fais Sherlock. Tu es jaloux, maladivement jaloux, mais tu ne pourras rien faire contre ça. Tu jures sur tes grands dieux que c'est pour le bien-être de John que tu ne te montres pas, mais tu t'illusionnes toi-même. C'est pour trouver un moyen définitif de te l'accaparer que tu patientes. Mais tu n'as rien compris, comme d'habitude. Tu n'y connais rien en relations humaines, Sherlock. Tu es un pitoyable humain, mais tu n'y connais rien en sentiments. Tu ne comprends rien aux sentiments de John.

Et sur cette grande tirade, il quitta la pièce, laissant son frère bien plus perturbé que précédemment. Parce qu'il savait que son aîné avait raison. Il avait voulu le bonheur de John, tellement désespérément que désormais cela tournait à l'obsession… et à un besoin de possession.

Mais autant son frère avait raison, autant il décida de ne plus s'en préoccuper. Mycroft lui demandait d'exprimer des émotions et il ne savait pas le faire. Il ne _voulait_ pas savoir le faire. Il voulait être un sociopathe de haut niveau, parce que c'était mille fois plus simple et scientifique que d'être humain. Et il ne parvenait à être humain qu'en présence de John.

* * *

Alors il reprit, intensément, ses recherches sur Mary. Puis un matin, alors qu'il était sur le point de fouiller dans la vie passée de la jeune femme plus en profondeur, ses yeux tombèrent malgré lui sur un calendrier. Son cerveau si brillant fit les liens tout seul, aussi rapidement que d'habitude : Mrs Hudson levée tôt et qui ne cessait de s'affairer en chantonnant, Lestrade qui lui avait dit qu'il ne travaillait pas aujourd'hui, Molly qui l'avait également informé d'un jour de congé. Aujourd'hui. Le mariage de John. La consécration du bonheur de John.

Sherlock s'y rendit, par pur ennui se jura-t-il dans son esprit. Par jalousie possessive, répondit son frère, incrusté dans son palais mental. Déguisé, habitué à ne pas se faire remarquer, au milieu de la foule, il était sûr de passer inaperçu. Au fond de lui, il lui semblait entendre Mycroft lui hurler que ce n'était pas du tout le cas. Il prenait de plus en plus de risques dans sa surveillance des Watson. Comme s'il voulait être remarqué, lui criait le Mycroft dans sa tête. Ce à quoi le John de son esprit rétorqua à Mycroft qu'il fallait qu'il fiche la paix à son frère une bonne fois pour toute, il était grand nom de dieu !

\- Et toc ! ricana Sherlock à voix haute à la suite des deux personnages dans son palais mental.

La femme placée à côté de lui dans l'église sembla le trouver très bizarre, et il se dépêcha de disparaître dans la foule.

Il endura la journée en silence, de loin. Parmi la foule des invités, mais jamais avec eux pour autant. Incapable de communiquer. Incapable de faire autre chose que de scruter John, et lire en lui son bonheur, sa joie évidente qui transparaissaient. Et pour la première fois, en regardant Mary, il parvint à la décrypter. Ce ne fut pas difficile. Le même bonheur que celui de John. Et ce petit truc en plus que John, dans sa qualité de médecin, ne tarderait pas à remarquer désormais. Il sourit en voyant cela, sentant parallèlement son cœur se briser. Jamais il ne parviendrait à entrer de nouveau dans la vie de John après la naissance de l'enfant. Il ne pourrait jamais briser sa cellule familiale.

Pendant le repas, auquel il ne participa pas, par manque de place prévue pour lui, il s'amusa à observer chacune des personnes présentes. Y trouva deux fétichistes des chats. Trois hommes trompés. Huit femmes infidèles. Une assistante d'un directeur de presse. Une femme se demandant comment annoncer à son récent petit ami que son travail réel consistait (par ordre décroissant de revenu) à être actrice porno, strip-teaseuse, et prostituée. Un menteur professionnel. Une douzaine de médecins. Une poignée de militaires. L'ancien petit ami de Mary, toujours amoureux de celle-ci (Sherlock se fit une note mentale pour se rappeler de le traumatiser et que jamais il ne vienne troubler la quiétude de nouveau couple marié). Un passionné de spéléologie. Deux cadres de la City. Trois artistes fauchés. Des demoiselles d'honneur jalouses. Sept personnes récemment divorcés (seigneur, quel récent divorcé se rendait à un mariage, sinon pour y déprimer et risquer de se moquer de l'heureux couple du jour ?) Et une cible.

Ce fut, selon Sherlock, le moment le plus réussi du mariage. La découverte de la cible. Cette femme, venue lui soumettre l'affaire sur laquelle il travaillait actuellement, celle d'un homme fantôme avec lequel elle serait sortie, lui revint soudain en tête, avec une foules d'autres détails. Qui tous, tendaient à se concentrer sur cet homme qu'il n'avait jamais vu et dont John ne lui avait jamais parlé, militaire de son état.

Refusant que le mariage de John fût gâché par un meurtre, Sherlock réfléchit. Plus que d'habitude, plus vite que d'habitude, pressé par l'urgence, et le besoin vital d'épargner le bonheur de John. Il lui fallut pourtant un temps fou, reclus dans une pièce sombre de la demeure où se tenait la réception, surfant sur internet et discutant avec les femmes trompées par l'homme-fantôme, avec John et Mycroft dans son palais mental pour aboutir à une solution. Lorsqu'il y parvint, la soirée était déjà bien entamée, et l'heureux couple dansait sur la piste prévue à cet effet.

Sherlock, s'intégrant naturellement aux oscillations de la foule en mouvement, la traversa pour se diriger vers le militaire, manifestement désireux d'être partout sauf ici, mais ayant juré à John de rester jusqu'au bout. Et pendant sa traversée de la salle, Sherlock effleura John et Mary. Sans même s'en rendre compte.

\- John ? s'inquiéta Mary en sentant son mari s'immobiliser au milieu de la chanson, alors que Sherlock était déjà loin.

\- J'ai cru voir… Ne t'inquiètes pas… Ce n'est rien, pardon, balbutia John.

\- Sherlock n'est-ce pas ? comprit aussitôt Mary.

\- Oui… Pardon…

Sherlock n'y avait pas assisté, trop perdu dans sa réflexion mentale, mais il avait été cité dans un bref discours de John. Sans que son nom soit prononcé, mais John avait tenu à avoir une pensée pour son meilleur ami, qui aurait dû occuper la place de son témoin, s'il n'avait pas été mort plus de deux ans et demi plus tôt. Bien trop bouleversé, John n'avait remarqué ni le regard courroucé de son vrai témoin, vexé d'être un second choix, ni les regards gênés de Lestrade, Molly et Mrs Hudson.

* * *

Sherlock, une fois parvenu au militaire guindé, lui glissa un simple mot lui indiquant de ne pas enlever sa ceinture sous peine de mort rapide, et lui ordonnant de s'adresser à la police, sans faire de vague, pour se sortir de tout ça. Suite à quoi le jeune homme attrapa Lestrade, le tira dans une pièce sombre et à l'abri des regards et des oreilles indiscrètes.

\- Rattrapez le photographe. Coupable. La victime est le militaire. Empêchez-le d'enlever sa ceinture.

Bref, précis et concis. Du pur Sherlock. Qui s'abîma presque aussitôt dans une agonie personnelle, absolument furieux de ne pas avoir réussi à trouver qui était coupable avant qu'il ne parte. Le contrat du photographe n'incluait pas la soirée, et il était parti depuis un certain temps maintenant. Sherlock s'en voulait. Si l'homme fuyait, quittait la ville ou le pays, Lestrade ne pourrait rien faire et il ne serait jamais inculpé. Bien sûr, la victime n'en était pas une, elle serait sauvée grâce au détective… Mais ça ne suffisait pas pour Sherlock. Il aurait dû trouver plus vite. Il aurait dû. Eviter tout scandale au mariage de John. Lui offrir cette journée parfaite. Cette vie parfaite que Sherlock lui plaçait sur un plateau en refusant de revenir au vu et su de son ancien meilleur ami. Perdu dans son auto flagellation mentale, il n'entendit pas les remontrances de Lestrade.

\- SHERLOCK ! finit-il par hurler en le secouant.

Le regard du détective sembla s'allumer partiellement, reprenant pied avec la réalité. Il aurait pu s'écouler deux heures ou deux minutes que l'effet aurait été le même.

\- Sherlock, c'est n'importe quoi ! Tu viens de résoudre un meurtre au mariage de John ! Tu ne peux pas rester là à te terrer dans le noir ! Sherlock !

C'était trop tard. Sherlock était de nouveau perdu dans son palais mental, et c'était l'une des pires manières que Lestrade lui connaissait pour faire comprendre à son interlocuteur tout le mépris que sa proposition lui inspirait.

\- Jamais, souffla cependant Sherlock, comme si la réalité avait encore une légère emprise sur lui.

\- Greg ? retentit une voix dans le couloir.

Les deux hommes se figèrent. Lestrade, qui tenait toujours le bras de Sherlock –vu combien cet homme haïssait qu'on le touche, ce simple fait relevait de l'exploit– le lâcha mollement. Sherlock n'hésita pas. Dans un léger bruissement de tissu, il disparut. _La fenêtre_ , comprit Lestrade. Même s'il ignorait comment on pouvait se déplacer aussi vite et aussi silencieusement.

\- Greg, tu es là ? redemanda John en ouvrant la porte, faisant entrer dans la pièce sombre une lumière violente et crue en provenance du couloir.

Mû par un réflexe, Lestrade se saisit de son portable, l'alluma pour qu'il émette de la lumière, et le colla contre son oreille.

\- John ! Mary ! sourit-il à l'heureux couple sur le pas de la porte qui venait le chercher, s'inquiétant de son absence.

\- On t'a entendu parler et crier, annonça Mary. Tout va bien ?

Sourire feint. Protéger Sherlock, encore. Lestrade agita son portable comme s'il venait de raccrocher, priant pour que les époux ne remarquent pas qu'il s'agissait de l'écran d'accueil verrouillé et qu'il était donc totalement impossible qu'une conversation vienne de se terminer. Fort heureusement, n'était pas Sherlock Holmes qui voulait.

\- Scotland Yard. J'avais pas vraiment envie d'y aller donc j'ai dû un peu leur crier dessus… Mais bon, les criminels n'attendent pas !

John sourit tranquillement, totalement convaincu par l'explication de son ami. C'était sans doute cette qualité que Lestrade lui admirait tant. Cette manière qu'il avait de faire confiance, de croire en ses amis. De la même manière qu'il croyait toujours Sherlock, même quand il lui mentait honteusement. John avait toujours cru Sherlock, parce qu'il avait l'assurance que les mensonges de celui-ci avaient pour seul but de débusquer la vérité, et qu'ils servaient toujours leurs intérêts à tous les deux, même quand leurs conceptions divergeaient. John avait toujours tout pardonné à Sherlock, ses mensonges, ses manipulations, ses expériences. Jamais John n'avait douté de Sherlock. Et même aujourd'hui, alors qu'il vivait enfin son plus beau rêve, son cœur continuait de pleurer son meilleur ami, ignorant du pire mensonge de leur existence.

Lestrade devinait tout ça dans le regard de John. Ce fut sans doute ce qui l'empêcha de voir celui de Mary, bien plus pénétrant et bien moins convaincu, alors qu'elle se laissait entraîner par son époux vers la piste de danse, tandis que Lestrade s'éloignait précipitamment vers le parking.

* * *

Après le mariage, Sherlock reprit sa vie aussi normalement que possible. Ne jamais ouvrir les rideaux, ne jamais faire la poussière, résoudre toutes les enquêtes qui passent à sa portée (apportées par Mycroft ou Lestrade, et toujours dans la plus grande discrétion de la presse), et espionner John. Surtout espionner John.

C'était devenu sa nouvelle drogue, et son mur, autrefois couvert des préparatifs du mariage, passait à la prochaine étape : l'enfant à venir. Cela leur avait pris un temps fou pour le réaliser, du point de vue de Sherlock, mais Mary avait fini par faire un test de grossesse. Et de l'annoncer à son mari, folle de bonheur, passée la première panique. Sherlock n'était pas Mycroft, il ne disposait pas de caméras dans la maison de John, et n'en voulait surtout pas. Mais il suivait John dans la rue, il le voyait aller au travail, il devinait des choses dans les détours faits pour acheter un bouquet de fleurs, simplement par plaisir et bonheur.

Il devinait des choses dans les sorties dominicales dans un parc quelconque de Londres, main dans la main, simplement pour affirmer à la face du monde qu'ils étaient heureux.

Il devinait des choses lorsqu'il voyait les achats de vêtements, jouets, lit d'enfant, poussettes et autres biberons. Le mur de Sherlock était recouvert de clichés de John et Mary, et de prévisions pour le futur bébé. Mycroft était venu, une fois. Il avait failli faire une syncope en voyant des landaus (Sherlock faisait une étude comparative des meilleurs modèles) punaisés sur le mur. C'était la manière de Sherlock de continuer de vivre avec John. En s'immisçant dans sa vie sans que ce dernier le sache. En l'aiguillant inconsciemment vers ce que Sherlock estimait être le meilleur.

Le temps passa. Mary, dont la grossesse avançait de plus en plus, passa d'un temps plein à un mi-temps, avec la bénédiction de son mari. Il devint dès lors plus facile pour Sherlock de s'intégrer encore davantage à leur future vie de famille. Il ne pouvait pas suivre John trop souvent, ou celui-ci finirait par comprendre quelque chose. Mais Mary n'était qu'une femme, enceinte donc dominée par des hormones qui plus est, et elle possédait l'incommensurable avantage de ne pas le connaître. Sherlock doutait que John ait des photos de lui, même s'il était assez sentimental pour avoir gardé des coupures de presse. Mais John disait souvent de lui-même qu'elles n'étaient pas fidèles à la réalité, et que Sherlock ressemblait assez peu aux photos sur papier glacé. Partant de ce postulat, Sherlock pronostiquait qu'il y avait peu de chances pour que Mme Watson le reconnaisse en un court instant, au hasard d'un croisement de rues.

Ça lui donnait l'occasion de la suivre partout, d'aller dans de multiples endroits où il n'aurait jamais mis les pieds seul (il ne savait pas qui était le fou sadique ayant inventé les magasins de puériculture, ou si c'était simplement les parents qui étaient cinglés de venir dans ce genre d'endroit avec des enfants en bas âge, mais il se jura de ne jamais y retourner. Internet pouvait très bien faire l'affaire, et il y avait bien moins de monde susceptible de le _toucher_ ), et surtout de continuer de chercher qui elle était. Par-dessus ses multiples interrogations, il avait réussi à attacher quelques certitudes : future maman, heureuse, épouse comblée. Même si le mystère Mary Morstan demeurait entier, Sherlock avait l'absolue certitude que son mariage était heureux, et qu'elle aimait réellement et profondément John. C'était la seule raison pour laquelle il tolérait encore la femme aux côtés de celui-ci. S'il avait eu la moindre suspicion qu'elle puisse être dangereuse pour son ami, il se serait chargé de l'éliminer de la vie de celui-ci.

Malgré les mois qui filaient, Sherlock continuait de caresser l'espoir d'un jour pouvoir se dresser face à John, pour lui prouver qu'il était bien vivant. Il avait conscience que plus le temps passait, plus cela devenait dur, et probablement incompréhensible pour John. Tout le monde (Molly, Lestrade, son frère, Mrs Hudson…) le lui répétait. Mais paradoxalement, Sherlock savait qu'il faisait tout ça pour John, pour son bonheur, et cela John le comprendrait, l'accepterait, lui pardonnerait. Parce qu'il faisait tant d'efforts pour être le Sherlock douloureusement faible et humain de John. Il le saurait, il le comprendrait. Sherlock le savait.

* * *

Mycroft était venu, encore. Sherlock jouait du violon, composant comme souvent. Cette fois ça ressemblait à une berceuse, parfaite pour une fillette en bas âge. John et Mary avaient fait une échographie. C'était une fille, et Sherlock était passé des landaus aux listes de prénoms sur son mur. Il probabilisait depuis deux jours le choix des futurs parents : soit un prénom aussi banal que John et Mary, un prénom passe-partout, que la petite n'aurait pas de mal à porter. Soit ils préféreraient quelque chose qui sorte de l'ordinaire. Quelque chose qui ressemblerait davantage à Sherlock.

Perdu dans ses réflexions (à la fois sur le prénom et sur sa mélodie), il n'entendit pas son frère. Il s'en moquait de toute manière. Mycroft avait tout essayé, y compris envoyer leurs parents, rien n'avait fonctionné, et rien ne fonctionnerait.

La visite des parents de Sherlock avait cependant constitué son plus bel essai. Le couple savait que leur fils cadet n'était pas mort durant ces deux années de fuite, mais ils semblaient avoir considéré que l'absence de nouvelles se devait d'être compensée. C'était absurde. Ni Mycroft ni Sherlock ne donnait beaucoup de nouvelles. A peine appelaient-ils une fois par an, par obligation plus que par désir. Il avait pu s'écouler cinq ans sans que Sherlock ne voie ses parents durant sa jeunesse, mais manifestement deux années sans avoir la _possibilité_ de donner des nouvelles était radicalement différent de cinq années sans nouvelles parce qu'il ne _voulait_ pas en donner. Absurde. Ils étaient venus, et comme d'habitude, avaient parlé. Sherlock avait écouté sans entendre. Puis ils étaient partis. Echec sur toute la ligne.

\- Tu m'écoutes Sherlock ? demanda la lointaine voix de Mycroft.

Ledit Sherlock s'extirpa de son palais mental, sous le regard goguenard du John virtuel qui vivait là.

\- Mmh ?

\- Ça fait un an Sherlock. Un an. Tu attends quoi au juste ? Que John meurt pour aller pleurer sur sa tombe, et ainsi vous serez à égalité ? Sauf qu'après, il ne reviendra pas comme toi. Tu seras seul. Si toutefois tu ne meurs pas avant.

Le silence lui répondit. Comme d'habitude.

\- Sherlock ?

\- Il est heureux, grommela Sherlock. Je ne peux pas gâcher ça.

Sa voix était rauque et caverneuse. Il n'avait pas adressé la parole à quiconque depuis trois jours. Pas d'enquête, pas de nécessité de parler. Il conversait avec lui-même et tous les gens dans sa tête, mais n'avait pas fait physiquement fait fonctionner ses cordes vocales depuis 72h.

\- Toujours la même excuse, répliqua Mycroft d'un ton méprisant. Tu as attendu sa demande en mariage. Puis son mariage. Maintenant tu attends leur enfant. Puis tu vas attendre quoi ? Son baptême ? Ses premiers pas ? Son entrée à l'école ? Admettons qu'ils en fassent un deuxième, tu attendras qu'il sache lire ? Ou même qu'ils soient partis de la maison tous les deux, voire qu'ils aient un diplôme, un appartement, un travail et des enfants eux-mêmes. Tu peux calculer toi-même l'âge qu'aura John à ce moment là.

Sherlock maudit son frère dans un grognement, car il ne put effectivement empêcher son cerveau de faire le calcul.

\- Et crois-moi, acheva Mycroft, à ce stade, il ne te filera plus un coup de poing, il te tuera de ses mains pour avoir tant tardé. Si toutefois tu n'es pas toi-même mort avant.

Sherlock ne répondit rien. Il n'admettrait absolument jamais que son frère puisse avoir raison.

Et voilà comme il se retrouvait, sous une pluie battante d'automne londonien, à observer la maison de Mary et John de son poste de guet habituel, toujours aussi incapable de détruire le bonheur qui exsudait du pavillon de banlieue. Mary accouchait dans deux mois, désormais, et elle était fatiguée. Elle avait de plus en plus de jours de repos. Sherlock voyait bouger les rideaux aux fenêtres. John était au travail, comme tous les jours.

A contrecœur, Sherlock se détourna de la bâtisse, et s'éloigna sous la pluie battante. Il était là depuis des heures, de toute manière, et à la différence de son frère, il n'avait jamais de parapluie. Il était trempé jusqu'aux os et il s'en fichait. Il marchait sans but, sans voir où il allait quand on le bouscula rudement. Le mouvement le fit se précipiter dans une ruelle sombre et probablement jamais fréquentée. Sous l'impulsion de la personne derrière lui, il se retrouva rapidement au fond, acculé, et personne ne pouvait ni le voir ni l'entendre de la rue principale. Il commença alors à se retourner pour faire face à son agresseur.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda une voix dure, sèche, mais féminine. Ça fait des mois que vous nous suivez. Qui êtes-vous ?

Sherlock acheva son demi-tour et se redressa.

Mary Morstan-Watson braquait sur lui une arme, dans une attitude qui tranchait de son rôle habituelle d'épouse parfaite. Tous les mots explosèrent dans l'esprit de Sherlock, n'en laissant qu'un seul : Menteuse.

\- Mary Morstan. Menteuse, souffla-t-il.

Elle le regarda. Fronça les sourcils. Comprit.

\- Sherlock Holmes, souffla-t-elle à son tour.

Elle ne baissa pas un seul instant le canon de son arme pour autant.

* * *

 _Le prochain chapitre sera publié dans deux semaines, le mardi 3 novembre (ou le 2 si vous êtes très sages). Le troisième et ultime chapitre sera publié trois semaines après le 2_ _e_ _, soit le mardi 24 novembre. Je n'essaye pas de vous frustrer, je compose avec mon EDT…_

 _N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé par review si vous le désirez :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjour à tous :)_

 _Merci pour vos reviews, following et favorites ! Bonne lecture ;)_

 _(et comme toujours Elie et Louisa sont les deux déesses qui éradiquent les bêtises de mes textes !)_

 **Par la suite, il y eut John Watson**

Mary ne cillait pas. Même déboussolé par ses convictions volant en éclats, Sherlock tenta de rester lucide, et d'accrocher d'autres mots à Mary. Tireuse d'élite. Services secrets. Femme enceinte. Femme mariée. A John. _Son_ John. Menteuse.

Et comment diable avait-elle pu dénicher un gilet pare-balles pour _femmes_ _enceintes_ ?

\- Vous êtes censé être mort, attaqua Mary.

\- Oh non je peux vous l'assurer, j'ai vérifié, répliqua-t-il, encore suffisamment capable de faire confiance à son cerveau pour tenir une conversation presque sans lui.

\- John va en être enchanté, murmura-t-elle cyniquement. Vous l'avez tellement brisé…

La température dans la ruelle n'était déjà pas très haute, sous la pluie d'un novembre londonien, mais le regard de Mary et ses insinuations glacèrent Sherlock bien plus que son manteau et sa chemise trempée lui collant à la peau.

\- Non, souffla-t-il haineux. John ne doit pas savoir.

Elle arma son canon, le pointa droit sur le cœur de Sherlock.

\- Dans ce cas je propose de rétablir la vérité. John n'en souffrirait pas, il vous a assez pleuré comme ça.

La réaction de Sherlock fut surprenante, et Mary ne songea pas à l'empêcher de dégainer son téléphone, et faire voler son doigt au dessus du clavier, sans lâcher pour autant la femme du regard une seconde.

\- Jouons cartes sur table. Si vous tirez, vous m'atteindrez à coup sûr, et d'une blessure mortelle. Mais la balle mettra au moins quatre secondes et douze centièmes à traverser l'espace qui nous sépare. C'est bien plus de temps qu'il m'en faut pour appuyer sur envoi, incluant mon temps de réaction d'une seconde. Et à votre avis, à qui est destiné ce message ?

Cela aurait pu être la police, l'inspecteur Lestrade, le service des urgences de l'hôpital le plus proche ou encore Mycroft. Mais Sherlock vit dans les yeux de Mary qu'elle n'envisageait pas une seule seconde ces possibilités. Si Sherlock devait mourir –encore une fois, mais pour de vrai–, il ferait exactement la même chose que la dernière fois : laisser un mot. Adressée exactement à la même personne que la dernière fois : John. Et cette fois, ce ne serait plus un message nébuleux qui plongerait John dans des abimes de perplexité, même des mois après.

Non, ce serait le message très clair qui exprimerait un concept simple. _« Mary Morstan-Watson est une menteuse. »_

\- La question est purement rhétorique, reprit Sherlock. Mais si nous faisons ça, je serais mort et vous serez vivante. Selon vous, qui sera dans la situation la plus difficile ? A des fins purement scientifiques, je vous informe qu'un mort ne ressent rien.

Et à son plus grand étonnement, Mary explosa de rire en faisant retomber son arme le long de son corps. Sherlock n'aimait pas les rires, car il avait la furieuse tendance de croire qu'on se moquait de lui, souvent incapable de comprendre ce qui était réellement la source de l'hilarité de son interlocuteur.

\- Je vous aime bien, Sherlock, sourit-elle.

La suite fut bizarrement perturbante. Mary jura, alors que Sherlock n'avait rien demandé, de ne rien dire à John. Elle semblait comprendre bien plus de la situation que le détective, qui cependant rajouta à son analyse personnelle les mots « loyale ». _Mais à qui ?_ se demanda-t-il. Aujourd'hui, à John, et semblait-il, au secret de Sherlock. Mais avant ça, vers qui était tourné sa loyauté? Avec quelle notion de bien et de mal avait-elle vécu ?

Le cerveau de Sherlock semblait tenir une conversation avec la femme, mais réfugié dans son palais mental, il n'en tint pas compte la moindre seconde. Ce n'était que des mots mille fois entendus et répétés : la souffrance de John, son deuil lent et presque impossible, son stress post-traumatique revenu. Ceux de Sherlock en réponse : le bonheur de John, le protéger avant tout.

Les yeux de Mary étaient bien plus incisifs que ne l'avaient été ceux de toutes les personnes auxquelles Sherlock avait pu servir jusque-là ce pseudo mensonge. Il les fuyait résolument, s'abîmant de plus en plus dans sa formidable mémoire, et retrouva un élément particulier, l'amenant à lui poser abruptement la question qui la dérouta.

\- A quel point es-tu bonne tireuse Mary ?

Tout, dans sa posture, son manque d'hésitation, ses gestes, tendaient à prouver que non seulement elle savait tenir une arme, mais elle avait également l'habitude de l'utiliser et n'en éprouvait pas de difficultés morales. Mais Sherlock voulait savoir où cela allait. Jusqu'à quel point il pouvait pousser ses réflexions, quels nouveaux éléments (parmi le peu dont il disposait) pouvaient étayer ses hypothèses.

Voyant qu'il ne préciserait rien de plus, Mary haussa les épaules. Sortit une pièce de sa poche, arma de nouveau son pistolet, lança en l'air le bout de métal. A peine un sourcillement et un regard pour viser et la détonation, assourdie par le silencieux, retentit. Si elle avait tiré sur Sherlock quelques minutes plus tôt, personne ne l'aurait entendu, personne ne serait venu voir.

Etrangement cependant, le tintement de la pièce retombant au sol résonna longuement, malgré le fait qu'elle soit à plusieurs mètres de Sherlock et que le grondement de la pluie et de l'orage étaient les bruits prédominants dans ses oreilles. Sherlock braqua ses yeux sur la pièce de monnaie, mais le simple tintement l'avait renseigné sur le trou dont celle-ci s'ornait désormais. Il ne fit pas de commentaires, mais corrigea le « bonne tireuse » par « excellente tireuse, meurtrière accomplie » dans ses données.

\- Satisfait ? lui demanda Mary.

\- Totalement, lui répondit Sherlock. Je prends l'affaire.

Un instant de flottement les enveloppa, seulement interrompu par le bruit du tonnerre. Il pleuvait tous les jours (ou presque) sur Londres en novembre, mais si le crachin ne décourageait aucun des Anglais, l'orage avait tendance à les pousser à rentrer chez eux. Ni Sherlock ni Mary n'avait envie de rester là.

\- Quelle affaire ? demanda-t-elle, les sourcils froncés d'incompréhension.

\- La tienne, bien sûr.

\- Il n'y a pas d'affaire, jura-t-elle, le visage sévère.

Sherlock vit sa main se resserrer sur son arme en un crispement incontrôlable.

\- Oh Mary, je pense que nous avons tous les deux dépassé ce stade. Je sais, et toi aussi, que John est le meilleur homme sur Terre, mais vivre dans la peur panique qu'il découvre ton secret ne vous rendra pas service.

\- Tu connais ça parfaitement bien, n'est-ce pas ? Vivre dans la peur qu'il te découvre…

Ce fut au tour de Sherlock de se raidir.

\- La différence, c'est que je ne partage pas mon lit avec lui tous les jours, moi.

Un instant de silence, encore. Mais il y avait bien des choses dans le regard de Mary. La peur de perdre John, sa panique à l'idée qu'il découvre qui elle était réellement, ses terreurs quant à l'enfant à venir et auquel elle devra mentir systématiquement sur le passé de sa maman… Puis la drôle de confiance qu'elle venait d'instaurer avec Sherlock. Equilibre des mensonges et des secrets, aucun des deux ne révélerait quoi que ce soit à John à propos de l'autre.

\- Il n'y a pas d'affaire, répéta Mary. Au revoir, Sherlock Holmes.

Et l'instant d'après, elle rangea son arme, la dissimula dans son sac à main (les femmes sont une espèce dangereuse, songea Sherlock, si elles peuvent cacher une arme à feu dans un sac à main, entre le rouge à lèvres, la bouteille de parfum et le carnet de rendez-vous), pivota et quitta la ruelle.

* * *

Sherlock retourna à Baker Street à pied, ne pouvant de toute manière pas être plus trempé qu'il ne l'était déjà. Dès son arrivée, avant même de s'être changé, il détacha de son mur toutes les photos et informations prénatales. Il ne laissa au centre qu'une photo de Mary.

Puis il s'assit, comme à son habitude, dans le fauteuil de John, et contempla son œuvre, ce vide immense qui n'attendait qu'à être comblé.

 _Et maintenant ?_ demanda le John vivant dans son palais mental.

\- Maintenant, j'ai une nouvelle enquête, répondit-il à voix haute.

Le cri strident de Mrs Hudson lui répondit.

\- Sherlock ! Vous êtes trempé ! Et ce bazar, oh Sherlock ! le réprimanda-t-elle.

Le détective repoussa une de ses mèches gorgée d'eau collée sur son front. Qu'importait le sol qui disparaissait sous les monceaux de papier mis à terre dans son décrochage minutieux, qu'importaient ses vêtements glacials collés à sa peau. Il avait une enquête. Et une des plus intéressantes.

* * *

Au fur et à mesure du temps, il accrocha de nouvelles informations autour de Mary. « Mariée à John » et « enceinte » lui parurent essentielles, pour ne jamais oublier pour qui il faisait ça, et qui était réellement le centre de son monde (et par extension, celui de Mary également). Il rajouta ensuite l'avis de décès de Mary Audrey Morstan _« 26/02/1974-28/02/1974 »_. L'enfant avait vécu deux jours avant de sombrer, prématuré trop fragile. Sa date de mort correspondait à la date de naissance de la Mary Morstan qu'il connaissait, celle figurant sur ses papiers.

Sherlock, jusque là très discret et respectueux dans ses méthodes, devint bien plus fouineur. Il récupéra l'acte de naissance de Mary, des photocopies de sa carte d'identité, de son permis de conduire et tous les papiers personnels qu'il put dénicher, le but étant de trouver l'identité réelle de la femme, découvrir son passé, et ensuite éliminer toutes les menaces susceptibles de révéler ledit passé à John. Car pour Sherlock, la protection de Mary avait pour conséquence directe le bonheur de John, ce même bonheur pour lequel il se sacrifiait corps et âme.

* * *

Son mur n'avançait pas spécialement. Les recherches de Sherlock se heurtaient à des incompréhensions totales, des flous, des noirs complets. Des archives détruites, des preuves effacées. Soit par une Mary consciencieuse, soit par ses anciens employeurs, qui devaient l'être tout autant, si ce n'était plus. Mais cela ne gênait pas spécialement Sherlock. Il n'était pas frustré de ne rien trouver, de ne rien savoir du passé de la femme de son meilleur ami. Au contraire, moins il en trouvait, plus il était heureux. Car si lui, le brillant détective sociopathe, était incapable de trouver quoi que ce soit, personne ne pourrait y arriver. Personne ne pourrait incriminer Mary. Personne ne pourrait détruire le bonheur de John.

Cependant, il était sûr de deux choses : La première, c'était qu'il y avait toujours des preuves. Toujours. Il devait les trouver, et les détruire. Il restait forcément un élément que personne n'avait vu. Il y en avait toujours, c'était même pour cette raison précise que Scotland Yard faisait appel à lui. Parce qu'il était le meilleur, parce qu'il voyait ce que personne ne voyait. Parce qu'il trouvait toujours. Comme cette fois-ci. Il allait trouver, éliminer la preuve, et laisser John goûter au bonheur. Parce que la deuxième chose dont Sherlock était convaincu, c'était que John méritait d'être pleinement. Aussi Sherlock ferait-il ce qu'il faisait de mieux. Etre le meilleur. Car John méritait le meilleur.

 _Frimeur !_ lui lança le John de son palais mental.

\- Je fais ça pour toi, ronchonna Sherlock. Tu pourrais être reconnaissant.

* * *

Efficacement occupé entre les recherches sur Mary, ses affaires habituelles, dont certaines l'occupait parfois plus que d'autre (un triple meurtre en chambre close lui posa davantage de problèmes qu'il ne l'avait présumé), et continuer de suivre John, s'immiscer dans sa vie en silence, il se rendit compte que le temps passait en découvrant de la neige sous sa chaussure lorsqu'il mit un pied dehors.

La présence de la poudreuse, alors qu'on était seulement le 1er décembre, devint réellement irritante alors qu'il observait le perron de la maison Watson, regardant John partir emmitouflé dans un ridicule bonnet que Sherlock lui aurait probablement interdit de porter s'il avait eu son mot à dire.

\- Foutues hormones de femme enceinte, grogna-t-il.

Il devina dans le geste de Mary sur le pas de la porte pour réajuster l'horrible chose que c'était elle qui obligeait son homme à la porter, mais son bon goût d'autrefois avait été clairement altéré par sa grossesse. Sherlock resta là encore un peu, la neige s'accumulant sur le haut de son crâne, lorsqu'il vit les rideaux de la pièce du bas bouger. Une fois. Deux fois. Cinq minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrait. Mary braqua ses yeux vers l'endroit où il se trouvait, puis referma la porte. Juste assez pour laisser un interstice et permettre à quiconque voudrait la pousser de pouvoir entrer. Sherlock vérifia la route par laquelle avait disparu John, secoua la tête pour en faire tomber la neige, franchit la chaussée en quelques enjambées. Grimpa les trois marches, frotta ses pieds sur le paillasson du perron et poussa la porte.

L'odeur de la maison le prit à la gorge, violemment. C'était la maison de John. Il s'était interdit d'y pénétrer par effraction, et ignorait à quoi pouvait bien en ressembler l'intérieur, mais en réalité il n'avait pas besoin ni de l'imaginer, ni de le déduire. Il savait déjà. C'était la maison de John, elle avait l'âme de John. L'odeur qu'avait Baker Street après que John l'a rangé. Le même ordonnancement. Bizarrement, Sherlock eut l'impression de pénétrer chez lui, ce qui n'était sans commune mesure avec le sentiment étrange qui l'assaillait quand il franchissait la porte du 221B Baker Street sale, sombre et empoussiéré.

\- Thé ? proposa Mary.

Sur la table basse les deux tasses, le thé qu'il aimait, le sucre qu'il y mettait toujours en quantités astronomiques. De toute évidence, John parlait de lui et Mary écoutait.

\- Oui, merci.

Il se débarrassa de son manteau sur le porte manteau de l'entrée, pénétra dans le salon comme on le ferait dans une église, et s'imprégna de l'ambiance chaleureuse qui régnait.

Les coussins bordés de l'Union Jack. Les rideaux aux fenêtres. La poussière que John laissait toujours sur les livres de la bibliothèque, mais la table toujours immaculée. (Sherlock soupçonnait que John n'avait pas toujours été aussi soigneux, mais refusait simplement de manger sur une table qui aurait pu être en contact avec des éléments du corps humain dans un état de décomposition plus ou moins avancé.), l'ordinateur de John ouvert dans un coin, les journaux. Toute la maison respirait John, et durant un bref instant, Sherlock fut purement et simplement incapable d'y respirer.

Seule son incroyable capacité à ne jamais rien laisser paraître de ses sentiments empêcha Mary de voir quoi que ce soit. Sherlock ouvrit de manière machinale le bouton de sa veste de costume, s'assit et croisa les jambes, attendant la suite et l'explication de cette étrange invitation. Il releva les yeux en entendant la femme pouffer, agacé par ce bruit souvent synonyme de quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas.

\- C'est le fauteuil de John, l'informa-t-elle.

Sherlock ne répondit rien dans un premier temps. Son choix inconscient n'était même pas étonnant. A Baker Street, il ne s'asseyait plus qu'exclusivement dans le fauteuil de John.

\- Tu t'ennuies à ce point dans ta vie de femme enceinte, Mary ? demanda-t-il. Ou bien tu veux t'enquérir de l'évolution de l'enquête ?

Mary pouffa derechef. Il grimaça.

\- Il n'y a pas d'affaire, répéta-t-elle en s'asseyant en face de lui.

Elle ne voulait pas que Sherlock s'implique là-dedans. Elle devait rester la seule à risquer sa vie.

Et tout naturellement, elle versa du thé dans une des tasses et la lui tendit.

* * *

Parfois Sherlock se demandait vraiment comment il en était arrivé là dans sa vie. Lorsqu'il était à Baker Street, il faisait évoluer son mur de recherches sur Mary. Lorsqu'il était dehors, il résolvait des meurtres pour Scotland Yard, ou vérifiait que John suivait le cours bien ordonné de sa vie, se délectant de son bonheur tangible. John avait toujours aimé le mois de décembre, l'approche de Noël, le jour de l'an, la neige… Désormais, il faudrait aussi ajouter à cette liste sa future petite fille qui devait arriver le 17 janvier. John était incroyablement prévisible et normal.

Mais lorsqu'il ne faisait pas tout ça, Sherlock prenait le thé avec Mary. Ce qui lui arrivait tous les deux jours, au final. John sorti, si Mary souhaitait le voir, il trouvait la porte entrouverte –ce qui arrivait systématiquement lorsque Sherlock était dans les parages. Ils discutaient de tout et de rien. Beaucoup de John. Assez peu d'eux-mêmes. L'enfant à venir était aussi souvent évoqué. Le perfectionnisme du détective pour la vie de John le poussait à donner à Mary toutes les informations nécessaires pour que la petite fille soit accueillie au mieux dans la cellule familiale Watson.

Il déduisit aussi, au grand bonheur de Mary, la liste des personnes qui détestaient cette dernière sans pour autant le lui faire savoir les noms des femmes du cabinet médical qui souhaitaient presque la mort de Mary pour avoir osé récupérer John et que le mari de sa voisine la battait et la trompait depuis six mois environ. Il l'informa également de la menace proférée à l'encontre de son ex-petit ami, afin que celui-ci se tienne loin du couple marié, et qui expliquait pourquoi l'homme n'avait pas osé appeler Mary depuis six bon mois.

Mary accueillait chacune de ses déductions exactement de la même manière que l'aurait fait John. Jamais elle ne l'avait traité de taré ou de psychopathe. La plupart du temps, elle souriait, voire riait, et laissait parfois échapper des sifflements admiratifs. L'égo de Sherlock avait besoin de ces flatteries, et pour cela aussi, John lui manquait. Mais Mary le remplaçait presque efficacement. Sauf qu'elle n'était pas John, et que personne ne pouvait remplacer John dans la tête de Sherlock.

Jamais ils n'évoquèrent plus le passé de Mary. Sherlock, aussi obtus aux relations humaines qu'il pouvait l'être, avait bien compris qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de la femme, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de continuer ses propres recherches. Et le jour où il trouverait quelque chose et le supprimerait, il ne resterait que la clé USB de Mary comme seule preuve de ses actes. Il avait vu le regard de Mary sur l'objet, un jour. Elle le gardait constamment sur elle, jamais ne s'en séparait. Cela avait suffi pour que Sherlock comprenne.

* * *

Sherlock était perdu dans son palais mental depuis des heures, assis sur le canapé, fixant le mur en face de lui sans le voir. Ses yeux ne cillaient pas et ses mains jointes sous son menton ne frémissaient pas davantage. On aurait cru à une statue de marbre, s'il n'avait pas bougé la tête brusquement en entendant des pas. Il soupira par avance en reconnaissant l'auteur des bruits triples (deux jambes, un parapluie), et se replongea dans sa tête, refusant d'affronter Mycroft et son parapluie. Il venait de découvrir quelque chose de vital pour son affaire. Résumé en trois lettres : CAM. Charles Augustus Magnussen. Et il n'avait pas la moindre envie que son frère vienne le perturber dans sa réflexion sur le quoi faire et comment agir, une fois muni de cette information.

Malheureusement, son frère refusa de le laisser en paix et l'obligea à sortir de sa transe.

\- Mycroft, finit-il par le saluer, sous le regard rieur du John de son palais mental.

\- Sherlock, répondit celui-ci.

D'un coup d'œil, Sherlock engloba la scène, son frère assis dans le fauteuil de John, le parapluie mouillé à ses pieds, (Mrs Hudson allait râler à propos de son tapis. Et tiens, il devait pleuvoir, pas neiger, la température avait donc du remonter de quelques degrés), la chemise légèrement plus flottante sur le ventre de Mycroft (moins un, non deux kilos. Le régime de Mycroft fonctionnait, mais Sherlock ne se ferait certainement pas le plaisir de lui faire remarquer), son air détendu (il venait de passer deux heures au Diogène club, dans le silence, donc).

\- Que veux-tu Mycroft ? Pas du thé, tu en as assez bu comme ça dans ton foutu salon de vieux silencieux, tu sais que ce n'est pas ici que tu trouveras des scones, et les miettes sur ta chemise indiquent de toute manière un écart à ton régime draconien. Quant à savoir si je vais bien, la question est purement rhétorique dans la mesure où la réponse est la même depuis des mois, mais tu t'entêtes à la poser depuis la nuit des temps. Quand comprendras-tu ?

Généralement, ses diatribes effrayaient son interlocuteur, lui donnant la position dominante dont son égo avait besoin, dont il se repaissait et qui lui permettait de faire tourner son cerveau à plein régime. Ça n'avait cependant jamais fonctionné avec Mycroft, et aujourd'hui ne fit pas exception.

\- Je suis venu trois fois au cours de la dernière semaine, annonça Mycroft.

\- Je sais, répliqua Sherlock, ce qui était parfaitement exact.

Il le savait, d'une part parce que Mrs Hudson le lui avait dit (cette femme était une sainte), et d'autre part parce que son frère avait la mauvaise manie de déplacer le heurtoir décoratif de la porte d'entrée du 221B, et que Sherlock savait observer.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais trouvé chez toi, reprit son frère. Sais-tu que je n'ai pas que cela à faire, jouer au chat et à la souris avec toi ? Te surveiller sans cesse ?

Sherlock eut un geste méprisant à l'égard de son frère, se releva de sa position allongée du canapé dans un grand mouvement, et se saisit de son violon dans le même temps, avec l'air d'un danseur.

\- Je n'ai pas demandé à être surveillé Mycroft. Occupe-toi plutôt de l'Angleterre, elle, réclame de l'attention. Je m'en sors très bien sans toi.

\- Et sans John ? susurra Mycroft.

Les sons que Sherlock tiraient de son instrument eurent un raté. Il haïssait être faillible.

\- Je ne veux simplement pas que tu replonges dans certaines… addictions, qui causent toujours un si grand tourment à Maman.

Sherlock haussa les épaules. John était sa drogue. Et même s'il n'était pas physiquement à ses côtés comme autrefois, il était spirituellement avec lui dans son palais mental. De plus, Sherlock faisait partie de sa vie via Mary, ce qui rendait toute drogue totalement superflue.

\- Où étais ces derniers jours Sherlock ? reprit Mycroft.

Il voulait s'assurer que son frère n'avait pas visité quelques squats dont ils n'auraient pas connaissance et mis sous surveillance. Sherlock, comprenant que mentir à son frère serait vain, laissa échapper une note joyeuse de son violon, et un rire lui échappa, tandis qu'il répondait en souriant :

\- J'ai un nouvel ami.

La discussion fut difficile à partir de là. Mycroft, choqué à l'idée que _quelqu'un d'autre_ que John ait pu supporter son sociopathe autiste de frère, essaya d'en savoir plus, mais se heurta à un mur. Sherlock s'était détourné de lui et jouait de son violon avec insistance, signifiant clairement qu'aucune information supplémentaire ne lui serait fournie. Et qu'il était totalement vain d'essayer de le faire suivre, que ça soit physiquement par un homme ou électroniquement par des caméras. Sherlock n'était pas John, et le plan de Londres implanté dans sa tête incluait toutes les caméras publiques que Mycroft contrôlait autant que celles d'ordre privées (et illégales). Il savait les éviter, et le faisait systématiquement quand il se rendait dans le pavillon de banlieue de la famille Watson. Il était évident que Mycroft savait parfaitement que son obsession le conduisait là-bas, mais tant qu'il ignorait que Sherlock entretenait une relation amicale avec la femme de John, Sherlock ne s'en porterait que mieux, imaginant par avance les réprimandes de son frère aîné.

\- Et puis, j'ai une nouvelle enquête, sourit cyniquement Sherlock. Magnussen.

Il venait de réaliser que Magnussen et son frère pouvaient être bien plus liés qu'il ne l'avait songé, et se devait de vérifier cela.

La réaction de son frère ne se fit pas attendre. Il se figea, blanchit, son sourire de gentleman anglais parfait en toutes circonstances se flétrit, et essaya d'user de tout son pouvoir de grand frère pour essayer de convaincre son cadet de ne pas faire une grosse bêtise.

\- Magnussen n'est pas ton problème. Considère-le sous ma protection.

\- Je te considère plutôt sous son emprise.

\- Si tu t'opposes à Magnussen, tu vas me retrouver sur ton chemin, menaça Mycroft

\- Je te le ferais savoir si je le remarque, répliqua Sherlock d'un air indifférent, ce qui eut le don de faire rire le John de sa tête.

Et, de la pointe de son archet, il indiqua la porte à son aîné pour lui faire comprendre que la discussion était terminée.

Comprenant qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de plus de son cadet, Mycroft finit par quitter la pièce. Sherlock en abandonna immédiatement son violon, se contentant d'écouter les bruits au départ audibles, puis qu'il devinait si naturellement que c'était comme s'il les entendait (pas dans l'escalier, salutations de Mrs Hudson, porte qui se referme, portière qui s'ouvre, froissement des vêtements lorsque Mycroft s'assit, fermeture de la portière, moteur qui ronronne, voiture qui s'éloigne). Sherlock reprit sa position de statue, et reprit sa réflexion précédemment abandonnée. Magnussen.

Protéger Mary devait revenir à éliminer les informations de Magnussen.

 _Magnussen ?_ _Le mec qui dirige des journaux ?_ demanda le John de sa tête.

Sherlock sourit. Il ne serait pas capable de résoudre cette enquête sans John. Heureusement qu'il vivait sous son crâne.

\- Magnussen est un requin. C'est le seul mot pour le décrire, répondit-il.

* * *

Il resta dans la même position près de trois jours durant, dormant sans dormir, et mangeant ce qui apparaissait à intervalles réguliers sur la table basse à portée de son bras. A un moment, au lieu d'heurter des gâteaux, sa main tendue à l'aveuglette rencontra un bout de papier mentionnant « Votre logeuse, pas votre gouvernante ! ». Sherlock sourit. Cette femme était une sainte.

Il se saisit ensuite de son téléphone, dangereusement proche de l'expiration de sa batterie. Sherlock détestait ça. Quand John vivait avec lui, c'était lui qui pensait à recharger le téléphone de Sherlock, son ordinateur ou toutes ces choses absolument stupides qui avaient besoin de charger pour être fonctionnelles, définition dans laquelle Sherlock incluait les faibles humains ayant besoin de manger à un rythme régulier.

L'engin lui indiquait trois nouveaux messages. Pas de son frère, de toute évidence, puisqu'il venait de partir (ou du moins, c'était ainsi que Sherlock le voyait dans sa particulière conception de l'espace et du temps lorsqu'il se perdait dans son palais mental). Et il ne voulait pas d'affaires de la part de Lestrade. Il avait Magnussen à s'occuper et c'était bien assez. Mais par chance, les messages provenaient de la seule personne qu'il souhaitait contacter en cet instant précis. Mary.

Trois messages, un par jour passé. Si le fond du message était toujours le même ( _Thé ?_ ), la forme variait systématiquement. Depuis qu'il voyait régulièrement la jeune femme, ils avaient également échangé leurs numéros de portable, pour qu'ils puissent se prévenir mutuellement des changements de plans de dernière minute (techniquement, c'était surtout un moyen pour Sherlock de ne pas prendre de risque si Mary obtenait une information du genre « John va rentrer plus tôt ce soir »). Mais ils ne pouvaient décemment pas communiquer en écrivant les mots qu'ils souhaitaient dire. Généralement, il fallait retenir la première lettre de chacun des mots écrits par Mary pour comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire. Quant à Sherlock, lire une ligne sur deux (ou un mot sur deux) permettait souvent de décrypter ce qu'il écrivait. Bien des variations de ces messages codés existaient, et Sherlock en avait testées plusieurs, réalisant au fur et à mesure que Mary était bien plus intelligente qu'il n'y paraissait, car jamais elle ne renvoya un message d'incompréhension.

Le dernier message reçu datait d'il y avait deux heures. Il y répondit aussitôt.

 _J'arrive. Besoin de toi pour deux informations. WH_

Il signait toujours de son vrai nom, celui inscrit sur sa carte d'identité, et pas celui qu'il préférait et que tout le monde employait, y compris ses parents depuis l'âge de un an et trois jours, lorsqu'ils avaient brusquement décidé qu'ils préféraient le deuxième prénom de leur fils au lieu du premier.

Mary était la seule personne à pouvoir lui fournir ce dont il avait besoin contre Magnussen. L'adresse et le numéro de Janine, sa demoiselle d'honneur. Et comment séduire une femme le plus rapidement possible.

* * *

Dix minutes plus tard, il s'agitait dans le salon de Mary, incapable de rester en place, comme toujours au milieu d'une affaire. Mary, placide exactement de la manière dont l'aurait été John, s'était assise et sirotait tranquillement son thé.

\- Je ne comprends pas vraiment ce que tu vas essayer de faire, Sherlock… lui lança-t-elle, profitant d'une respiration du jeune homme.

Elle s'inquiétait réellement pour le détective, comprenant désormais un peu mieux la fascination étrange au-delà de la compréhension humaine que John avait eue pour cet homme. Il était passionné, exalté dans ce qu'il faisait, et oubliait tout sens commun quand on en arrivait aux personnes qu'il aimait. Mary n'était pas stupide au point de croire que quelques semaines à prendre le thé avec lui de temps à autre justifiaient les risques démentiels qu'il allait prendre pour elle, mais elle se flattait d'être considérée comme quelqu'un de relativement proche. Même s'il était évident que jamais elle ne surpasserait John. Même s'il était évident que personne ne surpasserait jamais John, pour Sherlock.

Il parlait beaucoup, brassait de l'air avec ses bras, et les longs pans de son manteau battaient autour de lui, lui donnant des airs de corbeaux. John lui avait parlé de Sherlock, de son immobilisme pendant sa réflexion. Ici, il ne réfléchissait clairement pas. Il était en manque d'action, tout simplement. Il avait pour but de s'introduire dans le building imprenable de Magnussen. Il y arriverait sans l'ombre d'un doute. Et ensuite ? Sherlock n'était pas un tueur, de cela Mary était sûre. Ses armes à lui, c'était la logique et l'intelligence, et l'absolue confiance qu'il avait en ses dons d'observation. Mais il n'était pas un tueur. Alors que pourrait-il, pour faire taire Magnussen ? Mary ne voulait pas qu'il se transforme en meurtrier à cause d'elle, ni même à cause de John ou pour leur enfant à venir. Elle avait bien assez de sa propre conscience à porter.

Inconscient des tourments intérieurs de son interlocutrice, Sherlock continuait à déblatérer.

\- Sherlock, tenta-t-elle de l'interrompre.

\- Qu'importe Mary ! répliqua-t-il, ce qui tendait à prouver qu'il tenait seul la conversation incluant normalement deux personnes. Tu…

Il se figea en entendant un bruit. Clé dans une porte. Clenche. Raclement de la porte sur le sol.

\- Mary ?

Le sang de Sherlock se glaça dans ses veines. Les yeux paniqués de Mary lui répondirent et se posèrent immédiatement sur la fenêtre, que Sherlock entrouvrit rapidement, se glissant souplement dans l'interstice.

\- Mary chérie ? reprit la voix de John alors que ses pas se rapprochaient.

Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel devant tant de niaiseries, et reçut le regard sévère de Mary en retour. Puis il se laissa souplement tomber dans le jardin, et s'assurant que John ne le voyant pas, contourna la maison et quitta les lieux prestement. Magnussen était sa priorité. De lui en découlerait Mary enfin en sécurité, le bonheur de John. Tout gâcher en revoyant John maintenant serait stupide, aussi violente qu'ait été l'envie de Sherlock de ne pas s'enfuir, de rester là, de revoir réellement John. De compter ses nouvelles rides, essayer de le faire rire, tenter d'éviter le poing qui s'abattrait sur sa figure (Mary avait validé son hypothèse), mais retrouver John, sa chaleur, le regarder vraiment et plus simplement à distance. Depuis la première fois qu'il avait pénétré dans la maison, et où l'odeur de John l'avait assailli, il luttait contre cette envie déraisonnée. Et pour la première fois depuis plus d'un an, il avait failli toucher du doigt son humanité. Mary avait bien commencé le travail de retrouvailles de Sherlock avec son humanité, mais elle n'était pas John. Seul John pouvait le faire redevenir l'homme qu'il avait été en vivant aux côtés du médecin. L'être humain.

La bile à la gorge, Sherlock s'éloigna de la maison. Se concentrer sur Magnussen. L'avantage, c'est qu'il était dans les conditions parfaites pour la suite de son plan. Sans la moindre parcelle d'hésitation, il envoya rapidement un texto, retourna à Baker Street, se changea, et repartit dans les tréfonds de l'humanité. L'aiguille qui s'enfonça sous sa peau l'aida grandement. C'était son frère, qui en parlant d'addictions, lui avait donné cette idée. La drogue se répandit dans son corps. Aussitôt son esprit se vida, tout en devenant plus aiguisé, avec une clarté effrayante. Au moins, il commença à oublier.

* * *

Mary, avec l'intelligence vive dans elle faisait preuve, n'eut aucun mal à paraître innocente lorsque John entra dans la pièce en lui expliquant que Jane, l'une de ses collègues, avait proposé de le remplacer cet après-midi au cabinet. D'après la jeune femme, il avait l'air fatigué et ne méritait rien d'autre que de passer une bonne après-midi tranquille avec sa femme enceinte. Mary avait accueilli la nouvelle avec bonheur, avait remercié tous les saints du paradis que Sherlock n'ait pas voulu de thé et que par conséquent il n'y ait qu'une tasse sale sur la table basse. Puis elle la vit. Sur le dossier de la chaise. L'écharpe bleue de Sherlock, déposée là car le gênant dans ses grands mouvements désordonnés. Déposée et laissée là comme la preuve la plus flagrante des activités illicites de Mary.

Son portable, posé sur la table, sonna à cet instant et Mary s'en servit comme excuse pour se lever et dissimuler à la vue de son époux l'écharpe abandonnée.

\- J'aurais pu te l'apporter ! ronchonna John.

Il avait la furieuse manie de confondre ; comme tous les futurs pères anxieux, a fortiori quand ils étaient médecins et qu'ils connaissaient les risques d'une grossesse légèrement tardive « enceinte » avec « impotente », au grand dam de Mary.

 _« N'oublie pas mes informations. WH. »_ proclamait l'appareil.

\- Qui est-ce ? demanda doucement John en se penchant au-dessus de l'écran.

\- Une amie, répondit précipitamment Mary en éteignant l'engin. Enceinte aussi. Elle voulait que je lui envois l'adresse où nous avons acheté le cosy.

Mary se flagella mentalement tant son mensonge paraissait flagrant. Mais John était John. Il avait vécu avec Sherlock. Il était parfaitement prêt à accepter le boniment de sa femme, et ce en souriant. Ce qui n'aida pas spécialement Mary, qui se sentait comme une femme adultère qui venait de faire sortir son amant par la fenêtre.

John remarqua cependant que quelque chose n'allait pas quand elle refusa de se déplacer, alors qu'il lui enjoignait d'aller s'assoir et se reposer.

\- Mary… ? interrogea-t-il d'un air soupçonneux.

\- Oh, pardon chéri ! s'exclama-t-elle. C'est juste que je t'ai acheté un cadeau, je l'ai posé là tout à l'heure après avoir enlevé les étiquettes. Je me suis fait un thé avant de faire le papier cadeau, mais tu es arrivé et…

John sourit de nouveau, tendrement. Mary s'agonit, mentalement. Nouveau mensonge. Un de plus. Elle ne l'avouerait jamais, mais elle espérerait que Sherlock réussirait « l'affaire ». Mentir à John était éprouvant, mais craindre qu'un jour il n'apprenne la vérité était destructeur.

Doucement, Mary se décala pour lui laisser apercevoir l'objet incriminé. Comme prévu, John se pencha d'abord pour mieux l'apercevoir, puis recula, plus pâle que la mort.

\- John ? interrogea Mary, inquiète.

\- Je… Elle est mag…nifique Mary, mais je… Je… Sherl… Sherlo… avait la mê… Sherl…, balbutia-t-il, incapable de seulement prononcer le nom de son meilleur ami, alors même que l'objet lui rappelait des douloureux souvenirs.

\- Sherlock. Bien sûr. Pardon chéri, sourit doucement Mary en ouvrant les bras.

John s'y nicha avec soulagement, se faisant la réflexion une fois de plus de la chance inouïe qu'il avait d'avoir Mary. L'écharpe disparut de sa vue une fois leur étreinte terminée. Il ne la revit jamais.

* * *

Sherlock regardait le message de Mary avec un air de dégoût profond peint sur le visage. En message codé, il disait, en substance : _fleurs. Aller prendre un verre. Cadeau(x). Diner romantique. Pas d'empressement_. Seigneur, toutes les femmes étaient-elles vraiment aussi superficielles et faciles à séduire ?

Il fallait croire que oui. Juste après la rencontre totalement fortuite (Sherlock avait déjà mémorisé ses trajets quotidiens, son lieu de travail, son appartement, ceux de ses amis, les pubs qu'elle affectionnait et un autre millier de données absolument nécessaires pour flirter avec une femme, mais qu'il entendait bien supprimer de sa mémoire dès que possible), il avait proposé d'aller boire un verre. Puis avait appliqué le plan de Mary. Lui apporter des fleurs le lendemain en disant qu'il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher, qu'il était désolé que cela aille si vite mais qu'il ne pouvait plus attendre. Un autre verre, le soir même. Et des effleurements.

Elle l'embrassait dès le lendemain, alors qu'il attendait devant sa porte et qu'il lui avait fait livrer des chocolats et une douzaine de roses blanches sur son lieu de travail, rendant ses collègues jalouses. Et quelques unes de ses amies, puisqu'elles se retrouvaient toutes le jeudi en fin d'après-midi pour un thé chez l'une ou chez l'autre, et qu'en y allant directement après son boulot, elle avait dû emmener les fleurs. Tout était affaire de timing, lui avait appris John.

John, qui bizarrement, s'était tu dans sa tête lorsqu'il avait dû donner physiquement de sa personne pour le bien être de l'enquête.

Et le voilà qu'il vérifiait dans le texto de Mary qu'il avait tout parfaitement respecté. Et qu'il se retrouvait désormais dans une bijouterie, à regarder des foutus bagues de fiançailles sans même pouvoir avoir pour autant l'avis de Mary, celle-ci ayant refusé de l'accompagner.

\- Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps, Monsieur ? demanda l'employé obséquieux, jeune et manifestement désireux de l'aider.

\- Vue en mai pour la première fois, à un mariage, répondit abruptement Sherlock. Revue il y a quatre jours. Ensemble depuis avant-hier.

Sa réplique et son ton glacial semblèrent déstabiliser l'employé.

\- Un coup de foudre, alors je suppose ? se reprit-il.

\- Absolument pas. Totalement calculé, trancha le détective. Celle-là.

Le pauvre garçon n'osa plus rien dire tandis qu'il encaissait le prix de la bague et réalisait l'emballage délicat, vérifiant l'écrin.

\- Elle vous trompe. Avec une autre femme, d'ailleurs, probablement blonde, sa meilleure amie d'enfance il me semble, furent les derniers mots qu'entendit le pauvre salarié alors que la porte de la bijouterie claquait derrière le long manteau noir.

* * *

Entre deux rendez-vous avec Janine, il retournait dans ses différentes adresses de squat et plongeait des aiguilles dans ses bras. Avec suffisamment de dextérité et d'intervalle pour qu'aucun bleu ne se forme sur sa peau pâle, ce que même Janine n'aurait pas manqué de remarquer et de comprendre de quoi il s'agissait.

Cette nuit-là, il l'avait même passé carrément sur un matelas pourri, entouré des rebuts de l'humanité. Ou plus simplement de gosses perdus qui ne savaient pas quoi faire de leur vie. Même drogué, Sherlock savait encore parfaitement les interpréter, deviner qui venait d'un beau quartier mais avait simplement décidé de foutre en l'air leur vie trop parfaitement programmée ceux qui étaient violés ou simplement battus par leurs parents, et venaient oublier et ceux qui avaient commencé sans savoir pourquoi, sans vraie raison, et ne savaient plus vraiment comment s'en sortir. Des gosses perdus et pourtant la lie de l'humanité. Sherlock en avait parfaitement conscience, sans doute bien plus qu'eux, dans la mesure où il avait été à leur place des années plus tôt. Et qu'il se trouvait encore aujourd'hui, privé de son humanité.

\- Isaac ? Isaac Whitney? Debout, redresse-toi, résonna une voix à proximité de lui.

Il était à peine sept heures du matin, et un valeureux chevalier blanc venait essayer de sauver ce qui restait d'un gamin totalement défoncé. Sherlock leur tournait le dos, mais il n'avait pas besoin de la confirmation orale du gosse pour savoir qui était là.

\- Docteur Watson ? Vous êtes venu pour moi ?

\- Tu crois que je connais beaucoup de gens ici ?

La voix était tellement chaleureuse, tellement John que l'air manqua dans les poumons de Sherlock pendant un instant. Il était, comme venait de le dire John, dans le trou du cul du monde avec les déchets de l'humanité, et pourtant sa part d'humanité était là, à moins d'un mètre de lui et Sherlock ne pouvait même plus respirer. Combien il serait facile de se retourner et de dire « Oh, bonjour John ». Sans doute décuplerait-il la fureur de son ami, de le trouver 1- bien vivant alors qu'il était censé être mort, et 2- en train de planer. Sans doute se prendrait-il de nombreux coups. Sans doute John lui hurlerait dessus (il était clairement en manque d'action, s'il en était arrivé à aller chercher un gamin dans un squat pour junkies à sept heures du matin un samedi). Mais son humanité retrouverait sa place et la possibilité brûla les entrailles de Sherlock bien plus efficacement que n'importe quelle drogue.

Mais tandis qu'il restait là, à débattre avec sa conscience, John releva le gosse, le soutint et commença à quitter la pièce. Sherlock ne le voyait pas, mais il l'entendait, le bruit des pas fermes de John, celui des pieds qui traînent du malheureux junkie. Pour le détective, c'était comme mourir une seconde fois. Il aurait suffi d'une seconde pour retrouver sa vie, et il avait laissé passer sa chance, et en s'éloignant, John emmenait avec lui la vie de Sherlock, lui obstruant les poumons à chaque enjambée, jusqu'au moment où il fut trop loin pour simplement entendre le râle de douleur de Sherlock, mort de nouveau.

 _Magnussen, Mary en sécurité, bonheur de John_ , fut la seule suite de pensées de Sherlock pour ne pas totalement sombrer. Fort heureusement, la drogue avait cet effet-là sur lui : elle rendait son esprit plus clair, plus affiné… mais ne lui permettait de se concentrer que sur un problème à la fois, au lieu d'être multi fonctionnel comme d'habitude. Il se raccrocha donc désespérément à la justification de tout ça pour éviter de sombrer. La cocaïne avait également la mauvaise tendance de lui exacerber ses pensées les plus sombres, voire suicidaires.

Pianotant sur son téléphone, habilement dissimulé sur lui pour qu'aucun de ces drogués n'ait l'idée de le lui voler, ou de le tuer pour le voler, il envoya un message à Mary : _« Empêche John de retourner dans des repères de junkies, ou il me tuera pour avoir replongé avant même de songer à être heureux de me revoir »._ Puis il renfonça l'aiguille dans sa peau. Trop fréquent, l'informa son cerveau. Trop aléatoire. Une marque apparaîtrait sous peu. Eviter le pli de ses bras et choisir l'interstice entre ses orteils eut été plus pertinent, mais il n'avait pas eu cette intelligence avant que la drogue ne pénètre son organisme. Il s'abîma dans son délire, retrouvant une respiration normale. La drogue ne suppléait pas son besoin de John. Mais elle lui permettait d'oublier, de se focaliser sur une seule chose : Magnussen. Et d'oublier tout le reste.

* * *

Quand il quitta le bâtiment désaffecté le lendemain, il vit qu'il avait une réponse de Mary, qu'il supprima sans même l'avoir lue. Même s'il avait eu des difficultés de lecture en elle au début, cela allait beaucoup mieux, et il devinait sans problème le type de réponse qu'elle pouvait lui faire : _« cette enquête t'entraîne beaucoup trop loin »,_ _« ne fais pas ça »,_ _« ne replonge pas », « ne gâche pas ton cerveau avec la drogue »_ , et autres stupidités dont John aimait l'abreuver dès qu'il faisait mine de s'ennuyer et de tendre à reprendre ses mauvaises habitudes. Mais il n'était pas drogué. Pas tant qu'il avait John, fut-ce seulement dans son esprit, tandis que le vrai John était heureux, du bonheur que Sherlock lui construisait.

Se souvenant qu'il avait promis à Janine de passer la voir ce matin, et considérant que même drogué, il était parfaitement capable de tenir une conversation avec elle, il s'y rendit. Ils discutaient parfois pendant des heures, en totale autonomie de son cerveau, perdu dans son palais mental et n'ayant pas la moindre idée de ce qui se passait réellement autour de lui.

\- William ! l'accueillit-elle, un air de plaisir évident sur le visage.

Il se figea une seconde, avant de se rappeler qu'il ne pouvait décemment pas faire croire à la meilleure amie de _Mary_ , l'épouse de _John_ , qu'il s'appelait Sherlock et vivait au 221B Baker Street. Même le simple esprit de Janine ferait le rapprochement, et elle risquerait d'en parler à John. La deuxième dose de drogue, celle injectée après la visite de son ami dans le squat avait définitivement été de trop, s'il en oubliait le nom qu'il utilisait depuis des mois avec tous les inconnus, pour que jamais John ne fasse le rapprochement.

\- J'ai quelque chose à te proposer, lui sourit Janine. Passer Noël ensemble avec un couple de mes amis. Ils se sont mariés en mai, ils attendent leur premier enfant, je leur ai parlé de toi, et ils ont envie de te rencontrer !

Seigneur. Tous les humains étaient toujours aussi facilement prévisibles, et donc déprimants ? Passer Noël ensemble ? Se présenter leurs amis ? Etablir une «relation sérieuse », donc. Si cela n'avait pas été totalement en adéquation avec les plans de Sherlock, il aurait probablement quitté l'appartement sur le champ. Au lieu de quoi, il se força à sourire et de répondre avec plaisir. Il sentit son cerveau commencer à basculer en mode automatique, lorsqu'elle ajouta quelque chose qui le fit tiquer.

\- … John et Mary en seront enchantés.

Sherlock s'éteignit complètement. C'était comme résoudre une énigme de ces stupides jeux en ligne. Tous les éléments étaient sous son nez, totalement à sa portée, et n'importe qui pouvait donc franchir les étapes en moins de dix secondes. Pourtant, il n'en restait pas moins que de nombreux idiots bloquaient stupidement sur ces fichues énigmes qui n'avaient pas occupé Sherlock plus de trois jours (le temps d'être exhaustif). Et voilà qu'il se retrouvait dans cette exacte situation : il avait tout eu en main. Mais pour la première fois de sa vie, aucune déduction n'avait suivi, il avait été l'idiot qu'il décriait sans cesse. Couple d'amis. Premier enfant. Mariage en mai. Demoiselle d'honneur de Mary. Les liens étaient plus qu'évidents, et Sherlock n'avait _rien_ vu.

\- William ? s'inquiéta Janine.

Il ne répondit rien, ou peut être que son cerveau le fit pour lui. Il fuit, purement et simplement, incapable de simplement songer à la possibilité de ses retrouvailles avec John dans un dîner entre couples, pour Noël, après plus de trois années de silence définitif. Il prenait trop de risques. Cette enquête lui consumait le cerveau, et la drogue lui consumait le corps. Il fallait qu'il agisse, et vite.

* * *

Trois jours plus tard, ayant repoussé deux appels de son frère, une intrusion de ce même frère, et ignoré les texto d'une Mary décidément aussi inquiète que son mari quand on en arrivait à Sherlock, il se présenta devant le building de Magnussen. Et après avoir expliqué, à voix haute, son plan au John de sa tête, il prit l'air le plus innocent possible et présenta la bague de fiançailles à la caméra. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre. Janine lui ouvrit immédiatement. Le masque de Sherlock tomba immédiatement après, dès qu'il fut dans l'ascenseur. Les humains étaient terriblement prévisibles.

* * *

L'entrevue fut le pire échec de sa vie. Janine avait paru surprise quand il l'avait mise hors circuit rapidement, sans même prononcer un mot. Elle n'était pas aussi bête qu'il y paraissait, puisqu'elle avait compris dès l'apparition du visage de Sherlock dans son champ de vision qu'il n'était absolument pas l'homme qu'elle fréquentait depuis quelques semaines. Cela, Sherlock l'oublia aussi vite que ça arriva.

Mais la rencontre avec le requin était figée dans sa mémoire, gravée dans la liste de ses rares échecs (c'est-à-dire avoir dû abandonner John en sautant du haut d'un toit, et maintenant essayer de s'opposer à Magnussen). Il avait commencé par poser ses conditions. Exiger de voir Appledore. Essayer de se montrer plus malin que lui. Affirmer que c'était les lunettes qui lui permettaient de lire les informations. Frimer. Et échouer. Lamentablement.

\- Ce sont des banales lunettes, constata-t-il, la voix blanche.

Magnussen n'avait rien eu besoin de dire. C'était presque pire, ce silence méprisant, oppressant.

\- Vous me sous-estimez, Monsieur Holmes.

Il savait qui était Sherlock, bien sûr. Calmement, il avait repris ses lunettes, et s'était levé de l'opulent canapé sur lequel il était installé et avait indiqué la porte. Mais Sherlock avait refusé de céder.

\- Impressionnez-moi alors. Montrez-moi Appledore, exigea-t-il

\- Tout a un prix. Faites une offre.

\- Un cadeau de Noël.

\- Et que m'offrez-vous pour Noël, Monsieur Holmes ?

\- Mon frère.

Sa seule victoire avait été d'attirer pendant un bref instant l'attention de Magnussen sur lui. Suite à quoi le regard du magnat de la presse redevint vide et mort, tandis qu'il donnait son acceptation. Et déclenchait un réflexe physiologique rare chez Sherlock, le dégoût. Non pas de Magnussen, mais bien de lui-même. Il venait de vendre son âme au diable au bénéfice du bonheur de John, et jamais ce dernier ne l'en remercierait. Car toujours il devrait ignorer jusqu'à quelles bassesses était tombé Sherlock pour le protéger. Et en vendant son âme, Sherlock n'imaginait plus jamais récupérer son humanité un jour, même s'il récupérait John un jour.

* * *

\- Pourquoi faisons-nous ça au juste ?

La voix excédée de Mycroft parvint aux oreilles de Sherlock. Il abaissa son journal, jeta un coup d'œil à son frère, qui se plaignait toujours de tout, quand il revenait dans la maison de leur enfance.

\- Nous faisons ça parce que Sherlock l'a demandé, lui rétorqua sa mère.

Elle était bien la seule personne à continuer de répondre avec logique aux jérémiades sans fin de son fils aîné.

\- Pourquoi faisons-nous ça au juste ? répéta Mycroft, cette fois à l'intention de son frère, et non plus de quiconque l'écouterait.

\- Parce que je l'ai demandé, lui répondit Sherlock en haussant les épaules, les yeux rivés sur les informations.

Il n'avait pas besoin de regarder Mycroft pour savoir que ce dernier avait levé les yeux au ciel, à bout de nerfs. Sherlock avait appelé sa mère (le fait seul méritait presque d'être relevé),lui avait demandé de passer Noël en famille, au moins une semaine. L'idée de retrouver le pouvoir sur ses deux enfants pendant une semaine complète, cuisiner pour quatre et leur ordonner de ranger leurs chambres comme avant avait enthousiasmé la vieille dame. Et dans la mesure où elle était la seule à pouvoir obliger Mycroft à faire quoi que ce soit, elle avait appelé son aîné, et l'avait contraint à venir. Contraignant également Mycroft à emmener son…

\- Mikey ? C'est ton ordinateur, là ? interrogea la voix perçante de sa mère.

\- Celui dont dépend la sécurité du monde libre oui. Et tu coupes des pommes de terre dessus !

Sherlock s'obligea à ne pas relever les yeux, ne pas fixer l'ordinateur de son frère, l'unique raison qui justifiait qu'il endurait en silence une semaine complète passée en compagnie de sa famille. Une semaine sans travailler, pour le gouvernement britannique, c'était mille fois trop long, Sherlock le savait. La requête de sa mère obligerait Mycroft à emmener du travail à domicile, prenant la forme de son ordinateur ultra-sécurisé. Sherlock avait choisi la durée en évaluant le nombre de jours minimum justifiant que Mycroft emporte son ordinateur, bornée au maximum de jours qu'ils pouvaient passer tous ensemble avant de devenir fous. Sa mère réglait la radio pour qu'elle diffuse en boucle des chants et cantiques de Noël, son père avait décoré toute la maison à outrance, Mycroft se plaignait en permanence, et lui s'ennuyait. Ils n'auraient pas tenu une journée de plus avant de tous s'entretuer.

Il se replongea dans son ennui et son journal tandis que sa mère et Mycroft commençaient à hausser le ton. Il avait perdu le compte de leurs prises de bec depuis au moins trois jours. Plus que quelques heures. Bizarrement, l'idée n'apaisait absolument pas son esprit. Il s'immergea dans son palais mental. Au moins là-bas, il y avait John.

* * *

Il ne savait pas comment il s'était retrouvé à fumer avec Mycroft, mais cela leur donnait une drôle de connivence entre frères qui aurait pu le mettre mal à l'aise, s'il n'avait pas profondément verrouillé ses sentiments à l'intérieur de lui-même. Bien sûr, Mycroft gâcha tout en parlant de Magnussen. Mycroft gâchait toujours tout.

La suite fut plus difficile. Entendre son frère le traiter de tueur de dragons, se faire surprendre par leur mère en train de fumer, accuser Mycroft ( _toujours_ accuser Mycroft), refuser la mission en Europe de l'est que ce dernier lui proposait… Et entendre son frère lui avouer qu'il l'aimait. D'aussi loin que remontait sa mémoire (et il faisait partie des rares personnes pouvant remonter sa mémoire sur l'intégralité de sa vie à partir de ses deux ans), aucun membre de la famille Holmes ne disait aux autres qu'il les aimait. Si toutefois leur mère le leur faisait comprendre de manière tellement récurrente que c'en avait été rapidement étouffant pour eux deux, c'était sans doute la première fois de sa vie que Sherlock entendait son frère exprimer des sentiments pour lui. Même enfant, ils en étaient incapables. Pour Sherlock, c'était du fait de sa sociopathie. Il se refusait d'être obligé d'aimer un autre humain pour le simple fait qu'il était de sa famille. Il voulait son libre-arbitre dans tout, y compris ses relations familiales, ce qui expliquait sans doute l'échec total de leur famille.

Quant à Mycroft, il était, comme il se plaisait à le rappeler constamment à son intrépide frère, un gentleman Anglais, et les gentlemen Anglais ne formulaient pas ce genre de choses. Devoir arriver à plus de trente ans pour entendre son frère déclamer qu'il se souciait de sa vie et de sa santé (ce qui était sans doute ce qui existait de plus proche d'une déclaration d'amour pour Mycroft Holmes) avait quelque chose de terriblement perturbant, a fortiori au vu de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

Dans son palais mental, John le réprimandait fermement. John n'aimait pas spécialement Mycroft, mais il avait toujours aimé ce qui rendait Sherlock humain, et la relation avec son frère en faisait partie. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, des années, il ne tint pas compte de ce que lui disait John. Et supprima, comme il savait si bien le faire, la scène de son esprit. Il marchait vers l'enfer, et sa culpabilité n'avait pas de rôle à y jouer.

\- Je fais ça pour toi, John, décréta-t-il à l'homme furieux, boudant dans son fauteuil sous son crâne. Tu devrais être reconnaissant.

Sherlock refusa d'entendre la réponse de John, pourtant si évidente _« je ne t'ai rien demandé !_ _»_. Confiant sa famille évanouie à son apprenti junkie vaguement fiable, il quitta la maison de son enfance, l'ordinateur de son frère sous le bras, et une absence de cœur dans la poitrine.

* * *

Echec.

Echec.

Echec.

C'était le seul mot que son cerveau construisait. Piégé comme un débutant. Un enfant face à Magnussen, comme il lui était arrivé d'être un enfant face à Mycroft, durant les pires années de sa vie, c'est-à-dire son adolescence. Il avait eu confiance en ses capacités, il avait cru en lui-même, il n'avait pas tenu compte des inquiétudes de son John virtuel, de ses remontrances, les moments où il le traitait de frimeur prétentieux.

\- C'est si simple, monsieur Holmes. Tout est affaire de levier et de point de pression. Mycroft Holmes est l'homme le plus influent du Royaume-Uni. Enfin… après moi. Le point de pression de Mycroft est son toxicomane de frère, Sherlock. Et le point de pression de Sherlock est son meilleur ami, John Watson. Et par extension à John Watson, toute la cellule familiale de celui-ci, y compris la douce et méchante Mary.

Sherlock savait tout ça. Magnussen n'était pas différent des criminels classiques, bien qu'il se vantait de ne pas être un meurtrier. Il aimait le pouvoir, il aimait en jouer, et il aimait croire qu'il dominait son adversaire. Lui expliquer pourquoi ils en étaient arrivés là. Sherlock le laissait faire, bien qu'il n'eut nul besoin de l'explication de l'homme. Lui aussi appliquait ce principe de pression et d'effet de levier. Son bien le plus précieux était le bonheur de John. Le bonheur de John passait, bien malgré Sherlock, par Mary. Le bonheur et la tranquillité du passé de Mary résidaient sur la destruction des informations de Magnussen. Et Magnussen ne désirait rien d'autre que détruire Mycroft pour assoir sa domination définitive sur l'Angleterre. Un simple jeu de vases communicants. De dominos. Sherlock avait fait tomber le domino Mycroft pour que tombent avec lui tous les obstacles sur le chemin du bonheur de John.

Mais si Sherlock comprenait parfaitement les relations sous-jacentes qui justifiaient sa présence chez Magnussen, il n'avait pas prévu la suite. Il avait perdu. Echec.

Le pire était d'y avoir cru. D'avoir jubilé en suivant Magnussen, jubilé à l'idée de découvrir les coffres d'Appledore. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi misérablement humain que lorsque l'homme d'affaires avait ouvert la porte et qu'il n'y avait eu qu'un simple fauteuil derrière. Si pitoyablement humain et pourtant plus loin que jamais des retrouvailles avec son humanité.

Un palais mental. Aucune preuve physique. L'impossibilité de protéger Mary. L'impossibilité de rendre John heureux. Sherlock avait sacrifié son frère en vain. Il avait voulu gagner sur tous les tableaux, mettre Mary en sécurité puis accuser Magnussen d'avoir essayé de dérober des secrets d'état. A l'heure qu'il était, il savait que Mycroft s'était réveillé, avait constaté la perte de son ordinateur et de son petit frère, et s'inquiétant bien plus pour le premier que le second, il avait activé l'émetteur lui permettant de géolocaliser l'appareil. Il ne tarderait plus. Cela, Magnussen le savait aussi bien que lui.

Magnussen savait ce qu'il avait prévu. Magnussen en avait compris autant que lui. Magnussen était aussi intelligent que lui. Mais Magnussen savait que les coffres d'Appledore n'avaient pas de réalité physique. Sherlock avait commis une erreur de plus dans cette affaire. Une affaire qui allait lui coûter la vie, celle de John, de Mary. Celles de tout ceux qu'il aimait, chérissait, et protégeait déraisonnablement.

L'homme jouait avec lui, avec ses nerfs, lisant dans sa mémoire le dossier de Mary et faisant danser ses mains pour l'accompagner. Il jouait tandis que l'esprit de Sherlock ne savait générer qu'un seul mot : échec.

Il avait été torturé, frappé, blessé. Il avait été à moitié mort plus souvent qu'il n'avait pu le compter. Mais jamais la douleur n'avait été aussi lancinante, sourde, se répandant dans son corps et ses veines, le consumant de l'intérieur. Il n'avait jamais compris quand les humains disaient que les sentiments pouvaient tuer. Pourtant aujourd'hui, il se sentait mourir. Il abandonnait John. Encore. Encore une fois incapable de le sauver, encore une fois incapable de satisfaire le bonheur de celui-ci, encore une fois incapable de le protéger.

Il entendit les hélicoptères de très loin. Mycroft, bien sûr. Magnussen dut les percevoir aussi, puisqu'il se redressa et s'amusa à continuer de le torturer.

\- Aucune chance pour vous d'être un héros, monsieur Holmes ! plaisanta-t-il.

Les sentiments tuaient. Mais ce soir, ce ne serait pas Sherlock qui en mourrait.

\- Oh, faites des recherches. Je ne suis pas un héros, je suis un sociopathe de haut niveau !

Et il tira, en pleine tête. Il ne se souvenait même plus qu'il avait emporté une arme, mais elle était apparue dans sa main avec la plus absolue des normalités. Il n'était déjà plus humain depuis qu'il avait perdu John, donc il pouvait bien perdre le peu qui le rattachait encore à la vie en tirant. Il avait déjà perdu la chose la plus importante pour lui. John était sauvé, John serait heureux. Sherlock ne serait plus jamais humain. Mais cela, il le sacrifiait volontiers.

* * *

Il fuit. Son cerveau l'informait des choses plus ou moins utiles. Magnussen était tombé mort dans sa chaise, dans Appledore, dans son palais mental. Mycroft arrivait. Sherlock avait laissé l'ordinateur de Mycroft sur le canapé de Magnussen, permettant à son frère de le récupérer. Sherlock était tout à fait disposé à se laisser arrêter pour son geste, mais quelqu'un devait savoir ce qu'il avait fait. Mary devait savoir qu'elle était en sécurité. Il fuit, courut, rejoignit Londres, il ne savait comment.

Complètement perturbé, il ne réfléchit pas et se retrouva devant la porte du pavillon Watson, à appuyer sur la sonnette comme un fou. Mary s'afficha dans l'encadrement de la porte.

\- Sherlock ? Qu'est-ce que tu… ?

Il lui tomba littéralement dans les bras, tremblant sous le choc, son cerveau rationnel l'informant de son dégoût de se montrer aussi faible. Mais une part grandissante de lui l'empêchait de s'arrêter. Les sentiments tuaient Sherlock à petit feu.

Mary, prévenante et exceptionnellement forte pour une femme avec son tour de taille, parvint à le mener dans le salon, où elle l'assit dans le fauteuil de John, et essaya de le calmer. Ça ne servait à rien.

\- Tu es sauvée Mary, sauvée. John est sauvé. John est heureux. Mary, John est heureux, John est…

Mary ne sut jamais ce qu'était John. Elle s'était agenouillée devant lui pour essayer de contrôler les tremblements de l'homme, mais n'y parvenait pas. Elle croyait son mari au cabinet médical. Il était prévu qu'il prenne des jours de congé pour la naissance du bébé dans deux semaines, et en homme modèle et prévenant, il faisait le plus d'heures possibles actuellement pour compenser, fut-ce la période des fêtes de fin d'année.

Aucun des deux n'entendit la clé dans la porte, la clenche, les bruits de pas.

\- Pendant un moment, j'ai cru que tu avais un amant Mary, dit la voix horriblement claire et dévastée de John dans leurs dos. J'aurais presque préféré que ça soit le cas.

Ils se retournèrent vers John, le regard le plus blessé qui existait au monde, détruisant autant Mary que Sherlock de le voir braqué sur eux. La fatalité ne leur laissa pas le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit.

\- Tellement prévisible, mon frère, ajouta Mycroft derrière John.

Autour d'eux, hélicoptères et forces d'élite se déployaient.

* * *

 _Prochain et dernier chapitre le Ma 24 novembre !_

 _N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hem. J'ai bien failli vous oublier mes ptits loups ^^' La vie IRL, quelle petite farceuse._

 _Comme toujours, je remercie mes deux chères bêtas de la mort qui tue._

 _Bonne lecture, et je vous retrouve en bas ;)_

 **A la fin, il n'y eut plus que Sherlock Holmes**

Sherlock s'était trompé. Lourdement, encore une fois depuis le début de l'affaire Magnussen. Il avait cru que pactiser avec le requin qu'était cet homme anéantissait toutes ses chances de redevenir humain. Il avait cru que tuer de sang froid enfouissait encore plus cette possibilité. Il avait eu tort sur toute la ligne. Aussi furieux et haineux qu'avait l'air John, Sherlock sentit son humanité revenir. Son cœur recommença à battre, son sang à circuler dans ses veines, son souffle se calma, comme si depuis presque quinze mois, il n'avait pas su comment respirer et le réapprenait aujourd'hui, rien qu'en voyant John.

Et aussi en colère que ce dernier semblait être, Sherlock le connaissait bien trop, l'avait trop décrypté, trop souvent, trop facilement, pour ne pas voir le battement irrégulier du cœur de l'homme en face de lui. Ses yeux étaient noirs et furibonds, ses poings se serraient dans une envie folle de casser le nez de Sherlock. Mais son souffle et son cœur disaient « _Tu es là_. _Tu es vivant et tu es là_. »

Sherlock découvrit également dans le regard de John à quel point ce dernier avait tort. La Terre ne tournait pas autour du soleil, comme le lui avait appris son ami dans une tentative désespérée de lui faire comprendre le système solaire. Non, la Terre tournait autour de John. Du moins, dans le monde de Sherlock, qui avait la sensation de redécouvrir son point d'attache gravitationnel.

\- Sherlock, éloigne-toi d'eux, ordonna Mycroft dont la voix ne tremblait pas. Maintenant.

Sur la poitrine du détective, des points lumineux rouges s'étalaient et dansaient. Deux au moins étaient ceux de snipers placés de part et d'autre de Mycroft, dans l'encadrement de la porte. Un autre provenait de la baie vitrée du salon, qui laissait le flanc de Sherlock exposé. Et il ne doutait pas qu'une demi-douzaine d'autres se baladaient à des endroits aussi variés que son dos, sa nuque, sa tête.

\- SHERLOCK ! hurla John en se précipitant inconsciemment vers Sherlock et Mary. Seigneur ! Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? Mycroft !

\- Poussez-vous, docteur Watson, ordonna froidement Mycroft. Ou les conséquences pour vous et votre femme seront profondément dommageables.

John, en bon soldat obéissant et en mari inquiet, s'avança vers sa femme pour l'éloigner de Sherlock, qui se releva du fauteuil dans lequel il était prostré. Leurs mains s'effleurèrent, et leurs regards s'accrochèrent. La colère prédominait toujours, et Sherlock ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir. Passer plus d'un an à tout faire pour ne pas gâcher le bonheur de John, attendre le bon moment pour se représenter devant lui, et finalement tout gâcher en ravageant son gazon et sa porte d'entrée avec des snipers dans son salon, ce n'était définitivement pas les retrouvailles que Sherlock avait espérées si fort. Mais plus que la colère, il y avait la reconnaissance. Le soulagement. L'adrénaline. Un regard qui disait _« je vais te sortir de là Sherlock. Pour avoir la possibilité de te tuer moi-même pour l'attente, mais je vais te sortir de là. »_ L'effort serait louable, mais inutile. On ne luttait pas contre Mycroft, qui concentrait toute la puissance du gouvernement britannique à lui seul.

Prudemment, Sherlock leva les mains et les plaça bien visiblement au-dessus de sa tête, maudissant son incapacité à remonter son col –un sniper un peu stressé aurait pu croire à un geste suspect et tirer.

\- Je ne suis pas armé, Mycroft. Mon arme est restée là-bas, tu l'as sans doute vue. Je suis tout à fait disposé à te suivre sans opposer la moindre résistance. Simplement, laisse-moi leur dire…

\- Tu es tellement faible, Sherlock, répondit Mycroft d'un ton cynique. Quitter une scène de crime, et courir retrouver John. Il était évident que ce serait la première chose que tu ferais, avant de te retrouver privé de cette possibilité. Il a toujours fallu te pousser dans tes retranchements pour que tu fasses montre de tes sentiments. Un an de possibilités et tu choisis le dernier moment, le plus tragique. Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'une drama-queen.

John, éloigné de Sherlock autant que faire se peut dans son minuscule salon, avait passé un bras autour des épaules de Mary pour la soutenir, bien qu'il soit évident que celle-ci n'avait nullement besoin de soutien, mais était au contraire bien plus inquiète pour son époux que pour elle-même. Mais les yeux de John étaient braqués sur Sherlock, qui évitait résolument de le regarder. Il avait vu le regard blessé de son ami une fois et ne tenait pas à recommencer. Il allait de soi que Mycroft essayait de le punir, de le blesser davantage en révélant incidemment à John que cela faisait une année que Sherlock aurait pu revenir dans sa vie, mais avait choisi de ne pas le faire. Le détective refusait de s'abaisser à donner cette satisfaction à son frère, mais voir John comprendre le sous-entendu de Mycroft, et en souffrir était un crève-cœur.

\- « _Je serais affligé si tu disparaissais»_? répliqua Sherlock en citant la phrase que lui avait dite son frère, à peine quelques heures plus tôt.

\- L'amour fraternel s'arrête quand l'autre devient un meurtrier. Tu es en état d'arrestation.

\- Sherlock ! recommença à crier John. Sherlock, Seigneur, qu'as-tu fait ? Sherlock !

Mais Sherlock ne l'écoutait pas. Il s'avança vers Mycroft, sans lancer un seul regard à son ami, et tendit ses poignets. D'un simple geste du doigt du gouvernement britannique, un homme apparut et lui referma les menottes autour de ses mains. Il perçut, à la lisière de son champ de vision, un autre homme qui empêchait John de s'avancer vers lui, Mary le retenant également.

Incapable de résister à un dernier mot, il s'arrêta cependant sur le seuil de la pièce. Et lança, à personne et à tout le monde en même temps.

\- Vous êtes sauvés Mary. John et toi. Plus personne ne se dressera entre vous.

Une main le poussa dans le dos, l'obligeant à avancer, ce qu'il fit sans se faire davantage prier.

Sa dernière pensée avant de se retrancher dans son palais mental en quittant le pavillon Watson fut l'étrange constatation que finalement, il avait retrouvé John et réussi à garder son nez intact.

* * *

Trois jours plus tard, alors qu'un agent du gouvernement, poli et efficace, mais mutique comme tous les autres, remplaçait leur serrure cassée, John Watson continuait de fulminer, faire les cent pas, et hurler contre tout et tout le monde. Il avait commencé par hurler sur Mycroft, qui était parti sans lui adresser un mot. Il avait continué en hurlant sur les snipers, qui avaient quitté son jardin et sa maison sans faire de commentaires. Ses hurlements s'étaient poursuivis le lendemain et le surlendemain, à chaque agent public venant prendre des mesures ou des notes pour remettre en état la pelouse, la porte d'entrée, les serrures, les tapis, la baie vitrée, et tout ce que le déluge d'hommes armés avait entraîné. Savoir que la mesure était exceptionnelle et que le gouvernement britannique ne s'excusait que rarement pour les vases renversés dans ce type de situation, et donc qu'on pouvait dire « _merci Mycroft Holmes »_ n'avait en rien apaisé la rage de John.

Quand il n'y avait plus d'étrangers polis dans son salon sur lesquels il pouvait passer sa rage, John agonisait Sherlock et Mycroft, avec une nette préférence pour le premier. Mary, elle, n'avait jamais droit à sa colère.

Légitimement, John avait voulu comprendre les énigmatiques derniers mots de son meilleur ami. Mary, conformément à ce qu'avait sans doute voulu Sherlock, avait expliqué sans fioritures à son époux des « _problèmes de son passé_ », qui auraient pu tous les mettre en danger, et que Sherlock avait eu l'amabilité de résoudre définitivement, afin qu'ils ne menaçassent plus leur mariage. Bizarrement, l'idée que Mary ait fréquenté Sherlock pendant quelques temps dans le plus grand secret de John n'avait absolument pas énervé ce dernier. Pas plus que les mystères du passé de sa femme.

\- Les problèmes que tu as eu avant, il ne regarde que toi. Les problèmes que tu auras à partir d'aujourd'hui, j'en fais ma priorité, s'était-il borné à déclarer en serrant fortement sa femme dans ses bras.

Il semblait à Mary que sa colère à l'encontre de Sherlock était si énorme qu'elle occultait tout le reste : les secrets de Mary concernant son passé, le fait que Sherlock et Mary lui aient menti, et bien sûr, le soulagement de voir Sherlock en vie, puis de nouveau fourré dans les ennuis. John entretenait sa colère avec beaucoup de soin pour précisément s'empêcher de penser au bonheur qu'il ressentirait de savoir que Sherlock pourrait être de retour dans sa vie. Si toutefois Mycroft le laissait sortir de prison un jour.

\- Appelle Mycroft, déclara Mary d'un ton blasé, sirotant une tasse de thé.

Son époux tournait dans le salon comme un lion en cage depuis deux jours, et toute cette tension était mauvaise pour le bébé.

\- Meurtrier ! Mycroft a dit meurtrier ! Ils vont l'envoyer en prison ! Mais ils ne peuvent pas le mettre en prison ! Il n'y tiendrait pas deux semaines ! Trois au maximum ! Une semaine pour faire s'entretuer la moitié des prisonniers, une deuxième pour faire se suicider la deuxième moitié, et pendant la troisième, il s'attaquera aux gardiens ! C'est ce qu'il fait quand il s'ennuie ! Il ne peut pas s'ennuyer ! vitupérait John, probablement pour la millième fois en trois jours.

\- Appelle Mycroft, répéta Mary en soufflant sur sa tasse pour refroidir son thé.

John continua de parler tout seul, furieusement.

Finalement, Mary envoya un texto à l'entrée « Mycroft Holmes, frère de Sherlock » à partir du téléphone de son époux. Un message laminaire « Besoin de comprendre et de vous parler. JW ». La réponse ne se fit pas attendre : « _Club Diogène_ », suivi d'une heure et de la mention _« une voiture viendra vous chercher_ ».

\- Tu vois ? jubila Mary en dégainant le téléphone. J'avais raison.

John regarda les messages, puis annonça laconiquement :

\- Je vais le tuer en le voyant, je crois.

\- Essaye d'écouter ce qu'il a à dire avant. S'il peut nous offrir une chance de revoir Sherlock avant sa condamnation, répliqua Mary.

John haussa les épaules, l'air peu convaincu, auquel Mary ne crut pas une seule seconde. Quand deux heures plus tard, une limousine plus rutilante que jamais vint s'arrêter devant leur porte, John embrassa Mary en lui soufflant que si Mycroft n'était pas convaincant, au moins pourrait-elle faire d'une pierre deux coups en lui rendant visite en prison : aller le voir lui et Sherlock.

* * *

En arrivant dans la pièce silencieuse, John fut tenté d'hurler, juste pour le plaisir de voir leurs airs effarés. Mais non seulement il n'avait plus de voix (voilà trois jours qu'il criait sur tout et tout le monde, excepté sa femme), mais un homme vint immédiatement l'empoigner un peu durement par le bras pour le tirer dans un de ses salons privés où, il le savait, lui et Mycroft pourraient parler. John n'essaya pas d'opposer de résistance. Il n'y gagnerait rien.

\- Bonjour, docteur Watson, le salua Mycroft.

L'aîné Holmes était tout sourire, impeccable dans son costume sur mesure, et confortablement installé dans un fauteuil. Du geste, il invita John à en faire autant en face de lui, ce que le médecin, circonspect, fit.

\- Mycroft, lança-t-il glacial.

\- Docteur Watson, je me doute que vous devez avoir beaucoup de questions, et sans doute beaucoup de colère mais…

\- Où est-il ? rugit John, furieux. Où est Sherlock ? Vous le détruisez en donnant les informations nécessaires à Moriarty, vous laissez la presse mentir sur qui il est vraiment, vous le laissez sauter du haut d'un toit. Tout ça pour trois ans après braquer des snipers sur sa tête dans MON SALON ! ALORS OU EST-IL ?

Mycroft considéra l'homme en face de lui avec étonnement. Il n'avait pas songé que John puisse encore lui en vouloir pour ce qui s'était passé avec Moriarty. Cela remontait à plus de trois ans désormais, autant dire un passé totalement entériné pour Mycroft. En outre, Sherlock ne l'avait jamais blâmé pour son implication dans cette affaire, dans la mesure où les deux frères s'étaient mis d'accord en amont. Mais John n'en avait jamais rien su. John continuait de vivre depuis trois ans avec l'horrible sensation que son meilleur ami était mort, unanimement considéré comme un psychopathe meurtrier affabulateur au moment des faits, ce que John réfutait avec la plus grande vigueur. Sa colère avait une origine un peu plus profonde qu'un simple déploiement des forces spéciales dans son pavillon de banlieue pour arrêter son meilleur ami supposé mort. Ce qui déjà en soi était une bonne raison d'être furieux.

\- Sherlock est à Baker Street. Il y restera jusqu'à ce que son issue soit déterminée. D'ici là, il est surveillé et ne peut recevoir aucune visite.

\- A Baker Street ? répéta John, la voix étranglée.

Dans les yeux du médecin passèrent le reflet de leur vie de colocation, l'appartement, Mrs Hudson, les expériences de Sherlock et tout ce qui avait fait leur quotidien pendant des années. Mais Baker Street, c'était lui et Sherlock. Y imaginer le détective seul lui faisait une étrange impression de manque et de désordre.

\- Il est… à Baker Street ?

Je pense qu'il s'agit du seul lieu qu'il considère comme sa maison. Il a besoin d'avoir des repères, des éléments immuables dans son environnement. J'ai… fait conserver l'appartement en l'état pendant son absence. Il l'a réintégré dès son retour en Angleterre.

\- Quand ? s'étrangla John. Quand est-il revenu ?

Mycroft sortit négligemment une montre à gousset de sa poche intérieure, la consulta et répondit avec un ton tellement Sherlockien que John eut envie de le frapper dans la seconde :

\- Un an, deux mois, trois jours et environ quatre heures…

John s'étrangla, sa colère envolée, terrassé par l'idée de son meilleur ami dans les rues de Londres, si proche de lui, et pourtant jamais à ses côtés !

\- Il a essayé, lui répondit Mycroft, semblant lire dans ses pensées aussi bien que son frère. Il est revenu le soir de vos fiançailles. Mû par un étrange sentiment de respect et d'affection à votre égard, il s'est empêché de gâcher votre soirée. Puis il a laissé passer le temps pour vous donner la possibilité d'être heureux… et chaque étape de plus dans votre ménage heureux, docteur Watson, l'a conforté dans son choix de vous laisser tranquille, ignorant.

\- Il n'a pas songé UNE SEULE SECONDE que je serais plus heureux de le savoir en vie qu'à aller pleurer sur sa tombe toutes les semaines ?

\- Vous savez bien que mon frère n'a absolument aucune considération pour les sentiments des autres. Il n'a déjà aucune connaissance des siens, il ne peut pas comprendre ceux des autres. Vouloir vous protéger, ainsi que protéger votre mariage et votre futur, c'était le maximum qu'il pouvait faire en termes de réflexion émotionnelle.

John ne répondit rien, l'air abattu. Il n'était même plus fâché, ni contre Mycroft, ni contre Sherlock. Juste désespéré. Par le temps qu'il avait perdu. Pour tous ses cauchemars désormais sans fondements. Pour toutes les visites sur la tombe de Sherlock. Pour toutes les larmes inutiles qu'il avait versé. Et pour ce miracle qu'il avait demandé à Sherlock, qu'il avait espéré si fort et pour lequel il avait été finalement exaucé. Et dont il ne profiterait jamais…

\- Qu'a-t-il fait, Mycroft ? souffla John, si bas que l'homme d'Etat dut tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre. Qu'a-t-il fait qui justifie un tel débordement de violence dans mon salon ? Il n'y a rien qui vous ne puissiez pas faire au sein du gouvernement, alors…

\- Malheureusement, John, ceci est faux. J'ai des limites, hélas, et Sherlock en a dépassé une. Il a tué quelqu'un, de sang-froid. Dans le louable but de vous protéger, vous et Mary, certes. Il n'en reste pas moins qu'il s'agit d'un meurtre, et mes sentiments fraternels n'ont pas à y intervenir. En outre, il s'est attaqué à l'équilibre du gouvernement lui-même… Il n'y aura aucune indulgence à son égard.

Mycroft ne comprit pas le regard de John. Il ne vit pas le cerveau du médecin faire défiler ses souvenirs. Le premier jour de sa vie aux côtés du détective, et le meurtre, de sang-froid, que John avait perpétré dans le seul but de sauver un homme rencontré seulement quelques heures plus tôt. Mais il l'avait fait parce qu'il avait eu l'absolue conviction, en cet instant précis, que Sherlock devait vivre. Et que pour cela, l'autre devait mourir. Car Sherlock, lui, ne devait jamais mourir. Il était bien trop précieux en ce monde pour cela. Dès lors, il leur était arrivé d'arrêter des criminels parfois de manière plus musclée que d'autres, et en cas de légitime défense, il était possible qu'un malfrat soit blessé, et décède de ses blessures par la suite. Mais jamais Sherlock n'avait versé de sang volontairement, surtout pas inutilement. Les armes du détective, c'étaient son cerveau si impitoyablement brillant, et ses réflexions féroces. Jamais l'homme que John avait connu n'en aurait tué un autre… simplement pour protéger quelqu'un. En temps normal, Sherlock aurait réfléchi, compris, analysé, détaillé les preuves. Pas de violence. Mais pourtant, il avait tué. Pour John. Avec exactement les mêmes raisons que le médecin à l'époque, supposait John : cette absolue certitude que Sherlock _devait_ rester en vie, quelque soit le prix de la conscience à porter pour le tireur, Sherlock l'avait désormais inversée.

\- Il y a des témoins ? demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche.

\- Ses empreintes, partout. Sa reconnaissance des faits. Le pilote de l'hélicoptère qui l'a amené chez la victime. Sa tentative de vol et de recel de secrets d'état. Il n'y absolument aucune manière de l'acquitter.

\- Mais vous ne pouvez pas… intervenir ? supplia misérablement John.

Mycroft secoua la tête.

\- Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire, sinon éviter le procès. Aucun membre du gouvernement ne souhaite rendre public tout ce qui se passe dans ses bas-fonds… et vous connaissez Sherlock et sa tendance à légèrement toujours trop en dire.

Un léger sourire apparut et mourut sur les lèvres de John, qui se souvint de son ami au simulacre de procès de Moriarty.

\- Il sera probablement envoyé en mission pour le MI-6 en Europe de l'Est d'ici quelques jours. Nous ne pouvons pas le gracier, ni lui pardonner, mais l'utilisation de ses talents peut… compenser. En quelque sorte.

\- En faire un pion ? Il va détester. Il ne supporte pas les ordres. Vous savez qu'il n'en fera qu'à sa tête.

\- Nous savons tous les deux que l'incarcération n'est pas non plus une solution envisageable.

\- Non. Il s'ennuierait. Avec les conséquences que cela implique.

Le silence qui s'installa finit par les engloutir. John cherchait vainement dans sa mémoire comment raviver sa colère, mais il ne trouvait que de la peine, du chagrin. L'idée de redécouvrir son meilleur ami pour le perdre de nouveau peu après lui était insupportable. Il ignorerait ce qu'il adviendrait de Sherlock après cette mission, si toutefois le détective arrivait à se plier à des directives suffisamment longtemps pour en arriver à bout. La gravité des faits qui lui étaient reproché ne pouvait que difficilement être occultée, à moins d'un fait d'une ampleur encore plus importante, ce qui n'était pas près d'arriver.

Comprenant qu'il ne tirerait rien de plus de Mycroft, John finit par se lever et se diriger vers la sortie. Pour une fois, il se surprit à comprendre les personnes du salon d'à côté, emmurées dans leur silence. En cet instant, il ne désirait rien d'autre que se retrouver seul avec ses pensées.

\- Docteur Watson ? le retint Mycroft sur le pas de la porte. Si vous le souhaitez, il est possible que je vous arrange une entrevue avec Sherlock avant son départ.

Sans même prendre conscience de ce qu'il faisait, John hocha vigoureusement la tête, son cœur l'emportant totalement sur sa raison.

\- Je vous recontacterais dès que possible, docteur Watson, conclut Mycroft.

John quitta la pièce.

* * *

\- Mycroft ! râla pour la millième fois Sherlock. Qu'attend-t-on au juste ? J'ai accepté ta mission suicide en guise de punition, l'avion est prêt, ainsi que le pilote et moi-même, alors je te le redemande, qu'attendons-nous ?

Sur le tarmac de l'aéroport, dans le plus grand secret du reste du monde, et notamment de la presse, Sherlock attendait impatiemment. Mycroft regardait sa montre à gousset en maudissant John et son sens du timing et de la dramaturgie décidément aussi développé que celui de Sherlock. Le pilote tapait du pied par terre, désireux de partir au plus vite. Comme il l'avait expliqué tout à l'heure, sa femme accouchait dans peu de temps, et ce vol était son dernier avant quelques mois, et s'il ratait la naissance de sa fille à cause du retard de quelqu'un qui ne devait même pas prendre cet avion, dieu seul sait si on l'entendrait ! Deux hommes se tenaient également derrière Sherlock, prêt à intervenir à la moindre tentative de fuite du criminel qu'ils devaient surveiller, ce que Mycroft avait jugé parfaitement stupide et inutile. Même sans menottes, Sherlock ne partirait pas. Il acceptait sa pénitence. Mais ces deux hommes avaient le mérite d'être les seules personnes présentes sur cet aérodrome qui n'affichaient pas ostentatoirement leur impatience et rien que pour le calme qu'elles affichaient, Mycroft les remerciait muettement.

\- Nous attendons ça, mon frère, répondit soudain Mycroft en voyant s'engager une voiture.

Un instant, l'homme d'état avait craint que les récents évènements mouvementés n'aient déclenché l'accouchement de Mary, et que John soit dans l'incapacité de venir dire au revoir à son ami. (Ce qui provoquerait en outre une nouvelle crise existentielle chez John, un dilemme insoluble entre choisir la naissance de son enfant et la dernière vision de son meilleur ami, sachant que quel que soit son choix, il souffrirait de ne pas avoir opté pour l'autre solution.)

\- NON ! rugit Sherlock avec colère. JE NE VEUX PAS !

Bien évidemment, il avait parfaitement reconnu la voiture des Watson, dont il connaissait la plaque par cœur. Mycroft avait voulu faire envoyer une berline, comme d'habitude, ce que John avait balayé d'un geste de la main. La fierté de cet homme atteignait parfois des sommets aussi ridicules que celle de Sherlock.

\- Tu le lui dois, Sherlock. Tu le lui dois pour trois années de désespoir et de deuil inutile.

\- Je te déteste, Mycroft, souffla Sherlock à son frère.

Son aîné n'en fit pas grand cas.

Mais à leur grand étonnement, ce ne fut pas John qui sortit de la voiture. Ce fut Mary, plus ronde et radieuse que jamais. Qui, avec une facilité déconcertante, serra chaudement Sherlock, aussi près d'elle qu'il lui était physiquement possible en considérant son tour de taille et son accouchement plus qu'imminent. Le plus étonnant pour Mycroft fut de voir Sherlock sourire à ce contact, lui qui ne supportait aucune poignée de mains sans gants, avait passé l'intégralité de sa vie à fuir les contacts maternels et affectueux. Même de John, il n'aurait pas cru que Sherlock puisse en supporter autant. Le détective ne rendit pas tout à fait l'étreinte pour autant.

\- Je compte sur toi pour veiller sur lui, murmura Sherlock.

\- Compte sur moi, je lui attirerai des ennuis. Il aura besoin d'adrénaline pour supporter à la fois ton absence et son rôle de père, sourit Mary.

\- Vilaine fille, lui répondit Sherlock.

Puis John apparut dans le champ de vision de Sherlock, qui n'eut pas d'autre choix que de le regarder. Un an, deux mois et six jours à s'interdire de le faire, pour ne pas céder. Trois années de frustration, de colère et de deuil accumulées dans un seul regard, le seul capable de faire ployer Sherlock et sa fierté. Le seul à lui faire retrouver son humanité.

Et dans les yeux de John, il y avait une telle humanité et un pardon presque immédiat que Sherlock ressentit de nouveau cette sensation étrange que l'univers tournait autour de John Watson, qu'il était le point de gravité de Sherlock, et que cet avion allait de nouveau l'arracher à son humanité.

\- Puisque c'est sûrement la dernière fois ( _et première, nota-t-il mentalement_ ) que je parle à John Watson, est-ce que je peux avoir deux minutes avec lui ? demanda-t-il à Mycroft.

D'un signe de tête, son frère fit s'éloigner les hommes, et recula lui-même de plusieurs pas, suffisamment loin pour ne pas entendre la conversation intime des deux amis. Quant à Mary, revenue aux côtés de son époux, elle pressa fortement le bras de ce dernier pour lui rappeler qu'elle était là, avant de sourire à Sherlock et se déplacer à son tour. John ne parut même pas s'en apercevoir. Ses yeux ne cillaient pas et fixaient Sherlock avec l'énergie du désespoir, comme si leurs regards pouvaient éviter la conversation que jamais ils n'auraient sur la mort de Sherlock, comme si leurs yeux pouvaient empêcher Sherlock de partir, comme si leurs pupilles avaient le pouvoir d'obtenir et de donner le pardon, comme si le reste de leurs vies pouvait s'écrire entre eux ici, sans paroles.

Pendant un instant, Sherlock ne sut que dire, ce qui ne lui était jamais arrivé dans sa vie.

\- Alors on y est, commença John, plus courageux et mille fois plus humain que lui. Aux adieux. Au moins cette fois, tu es vivant. C'est plus bien plus simple pour te dire au revoir.

\- Je suis désolé, John. Je ne cesserais jamais de l'être et de vouloir m'en excuser.

C'était sans doute la première fois de sa vie et la dernière qu'il s'excusait d'avoir blessé un autre être humain. John avait parfaitement conscience d'être l'heureux chanceux destinataire de ces mots, si peu fréquents qu'ils lui donnèrent l'impression d'avoir décroché le gros lot de la loterie nationale, l'euphorie en moins.

\- Je sais, Sherlock. Tu n'as pas besoin de solliciter mon pardon. Je suis furieux d'avoir dû te regarder mourir il y a trois ans, furieux que tu m'aies menti et m'aies infligé ça. Mais je devine pourquoi tu l'as fait, contre quoi tu voulais me protéger. Je suis furieux que tu sois revenu à Londres sans jamais m'avoir adressé la parole pendant un an. Mais je comprends ton besoin de me préserver. J'ai cru que jamais je ne te pardonnerais tout ça. Mais en fait, je n'ai pas besoin de le faire. Je ne t'ai jamais rien pardonné volontairement, je l'ai toujours fait inconsciemment avant même de m'énerver. Je déteste, j'ai toujours détesté ta propension à me mentir, me manipuler, m'utiliser sans me tenir informé de tous les détails des plans que ton cerveau si génial générait. Mais je ne t'en ai jamais voulu pour ça. J'en serais bien incapable. Tout ce que tu fais, tu l'optimises en prenant en compte ma sécurité, mon bonheur, mon agacement et ma capacité de pardon. Mais je n'ai pas à me demander si je dois te pardonner aujourd'hui. Je l'ai déjà fait. Parce que c'est ce que je suis, quand je suis avec toi. Parce que c'est ce dont tu as besoin, et c'est ce que je t'ai toujours donné.

\- Merci, répondit Sherlock d'un ton étranglé, clairement bouleversé.

Cela aussi, c'était nouveau. Sherlock ne remerciait pas. Il prenait, exigeait, ordonnait, mais ne remerciait que rarement. Curieusement, se sentir l'unique personne à qui Sherlock était prêt à faire des excuses et adresser des remerciements ne fit pas du tout se sentir mieux John, ni ne l'aida à se départir de cette horrible tristesse qui lui étreignait le cœur comme une chape de plomb.

Le silence les étreignit, John incapable de dire un mot, accrochant de nouveau son regard dans les prunelles bleues translucides de son ami, les pupilles dilatées à l'extrême, témoin physique de son intense bouleversement. L'humidité de son regard était également une chose rare, que personne ne pouvait réellement se vanter d'avoir vue dans sa vie, et que John aurait aimé ne jamais observer.

\- William Sherlock Scott Holmes, dit soudain Sherlock, brisant brutalement la glace. C'est mon nom complet. Si tu cherches des noms pour le bébé.

John laissa échapper un petit rire.

\- C'est une fille. Et je suis sûr que tu le sais aussi bien que moi, tu l'as probablement appris moins d'une minute après moi.

Sherlock eut ce mouvement de la tête, faussement modeste, si familier à John qu'il en sourit, retrouvant son ami dont il avait été si soudainement privé.

\- Dix minutes en fait. Le temps de le déduire de ton visage et de celui de Mary après l'échographie.

John explosa de rire.

\- Et n'essaye même pas d'imposer Sybil ou Violet à ta femme.

Pourquoi ?

\- Sybil, parce que Mary déteste ce prénom. Meilleure amie d'enfance, rivalité stupide, rancœur tenace, ce genre de choses. Elle n'a même pas eu besoin de me le dire pour que je le comprenne. Quant à Violet, crois-moi, tu n'as absolument aucune envie d'appeler ta fille comme ma mère. Si ça se trouve, elle finirait par lui ressembler et je ne te le souhaite pas.

John ne retenait même plus les éclats de rire légers que les mots débités par son ami lui inspiraient. Quant à Sherlock, heureux de retrouver _son_ John, il s'autorisa à sourire à son tour.

Leur hilarité retomba brusquement, et ils en furent réduits à observer le paysage autour d'eux pour ne pas retomber dans les yeux l'un de l'autre.

\- Voilà. J'ai du mal à trouver quoi dire, en fait, finit par murmurer John.

\- Moi aussi, reconnut Sherlock. Ou plutôt si. John, il y a quelque chose que je dois t'avouer. Cela fait longtemps que j'y pense. Seulement, l'occasion ne s'est jamais présentée, et puisque je doute fort qu'on se revoit un jour, il vaut mieux que je te le dise maintenant…

Il avait capté tout l'intérêt de John.

\- Sherlock est en réalité un nom de fille, débita-t-il rapidement.

John rit de nouveau. C'était la seule motivation de Sherlock. Faire rire John, apaiser les tourments de son âme, et entendre une dernière fois ce son capable d'apaiser la terre entière, avant de marcher vers sa tombe.

\- Non c'est faux !

\- Ça valait le coup d'essayer, sourit Sherlock.

\- Je ne donnerai pas ton prénom à ma fille !

\- Dommage, je trouvais que ça sonnait bien, répliqua le détective, une pointe d'arrogance suintant ses propos.

Et comme il n'y avait plus rien d'autre à dire, il enleva son gant et tendit sa main nue à John. Il ne pouvait décemment pas lui offrir une étreinte comme celle que Mary lui avait donnée, mais il pouvait lui donner la peau nue de sa main, lui qui ne supportait absolument jamais d'être touché.

\- John, qui savait la puissance qu'avait ce geste pour le sociopathe, la prit et la serra avec reconnaissance.

\- A tous nos bons moments, conclut Sherlock.

Et en guise de paiement pour tous les mauvais dans lesquels Sherlock avait forcé John à passer.

John ne dit rien. Il laissa Sherlock faire demi-tour, lui tourner le dos, monter dans cet avion et ne jamais revenir.

* * *

La suite fut totalement surréaliste, et difficile pour tous les protagonistes concernés. Tous, avaient cru que jamais ils ne reverraient Sherlock, et ce dernier le premier ne s'imaginait pas revenir à Londres un jour. Même Mycroft, qui avait pourtant donné l'ordre à son frère de partir pour ne jamais revenir, éprouvait de la tristesse à l'idée de cette dernière vision de son frère, montant dans un avion comme on entrerait dans sa tombe. Lui, comme Mary et John, avait regardé le décollage la mort dans l'âme, observant l'avion un court instant avant de s'en détourner, appelé par l'un de ses subordonnés. Il avait haï et béni l'homme en même temps. Détesté, parce qu'il l'interrompait dans sa scène d'adieu muette et mentale à son petit frère. Mais remercié également, car Mycroft était parfois aussi peu doué que son frère en terme de sentiments, et avoir une distraction pour s'empêcher de pencher à son chagrin était bienvenue.

Et jamais il n'y eut de distraction plus plaisante et déroutante que celle dont on l'informa. Plaisante, puisque le retour de son frère, quatre minutes après son départ, était acté. Et déroutante, puisqu'il n'y avait absolument aucune certitude quant à la suite des évènements. Alors Mycroft fit la seule chose logique à faire : il appela l'avion dont on distinguait encore la silhouette au loin, et demanda à parler à son frère. Pour l'informer de son retour d'exil immédiat, _« et en espérant que tu aies retenu la leçon_ ». Sherlock avait l'air agacé, mais Mycroft le connaissait suffisamment bien : la curiosité l'avait assez titillé.

Le détective avait bien conscience que seul un fait d'une ampleur encore plus importante que le meurtre de Magnussen pouvait obliger les membres du gouvernement à revenir sur la décision de son exil. Et il brûlait de savoir de quoi il s'agissait, alors même que Mycroft raccrochait en lui annonçant qu'il lui expliquerait tout dès qu'il se serait posé sur le tarmac. C'est le pilote qui allait être content, son vol de plusieurs heures était réduit à dix minutes, et il pourrait aller rejoindre sa femme pour son accouchement imminent bien plus rapidement, pensa étrangement Mycroft. L'homme d'Etat sortit de la voiture, bien décidé à voir son frère revenir, et lui exposer, à lui et au couple Watson, l'étrange message diffusé sur les ondes britanniques.

Mais en s'extirpant du véhicule, Mycroft constata que John n'en avait pas supporté davantage : sa voiture s'éloignait déjà. Et Mycroft était un gentleman Anglais, il refusait de s'abaisser à faire de grands signes de la main dans l'hypothétique possibilité que John l'aperçoive et fasse demi-tour. Mycroft le contacterait plus tard pour l'informer de l'évolution de la situation. Malgré tout, la situation lui laissa un goût aigre dans la bouche. Comme si les scènes se répétaient. Sherlock partait. John était détruit. Sherlock revenait. John n'était pas là pour le voir. Au moins cette fois, Mycroft se fit la promesse de tout dire à John, quoi qu'en dise son frère (qui serait parfaitement capable de rejouer la comédie de l'année dernière). Plus jamais l'un et l'autre ne devaient passer par les évènements de l'année passée.

L'avion se posa. Mycroft inspira profondément.

* * *

\- PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE DIEU !

Mary sursauta. Son époux jurait rarement, et à ce point là, c'était totalement choquant. Elle aurait bien voulu se précipiter auprès de son époux pour de quoi il en retournait, mais son ventre imposant l'obligea à s'extirper du canapé où elle était profondément installée (voire engloutie sous les coussins) avec lenteur, avant de crapahuter dans la cuisine où John était… bloqué. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. Arrêté en plein milieu de la préparation du repas par un SMS, l'épluche légume dans une main, son téléphone dans l'autre, il regardait l'écran d'un œil fixe. L'expression de son visage laissait s'exprimer la plus grande des stupeurs, et une pointe de suspicion, comme s'il ne croyait pas ce que son correspondant avait voulu lui dire.

\- John ? Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Mary, inquiète.

L'une de ses mains soutenait son ventre, et elle s'accrochait à la table de l'autre. Elle avait hâte d'en finir et d'accoucher ! John, sortant de sa torpeur, eut la présence d'esprit de tirer une chaise et d'y faire assoir sa femme rapidement, lui tendant son téléphone simultanément. Mary s'empressa aussitôt de le lire. Et si sa réaction initiale fut de prononcer des mots grandement similaires à ceux de son époux, elle s'obligea à la réserve.

\- Sherlock… n'est pas parti ? Moriarty est de retour ? Mais tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'il était mort ! John ! Qu'est-ce que…

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle se rendit compte que son mari n'était plus dans son champ de vision.

\- John ! appela-t-elle en se retournant autant que possible.

\- Je dois y aller Mary. S'il est vraiment de retour à Baker Street, et si Moriarty est vraiment vivant, alors je dois… je dois le voir, s'étrangla John.

Sa femme ne répondit rien, mais lui sourit tendrement en hochant la tête. Elle pouvait parfaitement se débrouiller seule pour un après-midi. Comprenant parfaitement l'assentiment sous-jacent au geste, John attrapa sa veste et quitta sa maison, sautant dans un taxi.

\- 221B, Baker Street, ordonna-t-il.

* * *

Sherlock jouait du violon, assis dans son fauteuil. Les yeux clos, l'instrument confortablement calé sous son menton, il tirait des sons de son instrument sans vraiment prêter attention à ce qu'il jouait. Il appréciait simplement la sensation d'être à Baker Street. Chez lui. Ce n'était pas tout à fait aussi optimal que lorsque John y habitait avec lui, mais l'idée qu'il aurait pu quitter pour toujours ce lieu où il avait vécu avec son meilleur ami l'avait détruit. Il devait réapprendre à posséder l'endroit.

Plongé dans sa torpeur, il entendit vaguement des bruits de pas dans l'escalier, mais n'en fit pas grand cas.

* * *

Lorsque John arriva, il put entrer dans l'appartement sans difficulté, et grimpa les marches à toute vitesse. Pourtant, sur le seuil, il ne put s'empêcher de s'arrêter, écoutant son sang battre à ses tempes, et cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine de manière discontinue. Une fois légèrement calmé, un autre son lui parvint de la porte close : le son du violon. Sherlock jouait. Un air doux et tendre, calme et apaisant.

Lentement, John poussa la porte et pénétra dans un lieu dans lequel il n'avait presque pas mis les pieds depuis la mort de son ami. Il avait beau avoir l'assurance qu'il allait y retrouver Sherlock bien vivant, un instant l'angoisse de retrouver la pièce vide et désolée l'étreignit.

Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Sherlock jouait bel et bien, assis le dos parfaitement droit dans son fauteuil, laissant le soleil qui transperçait les rideaux l'auréoler de lumière et de grâce.

\- C'est très joli… souffla John.

L'archet ripa sur les cordes, le son qui en sortit fut si grinçant que John en grimaça, et les yeux de Sherlock s'ouvrirent d'un coup. Il n'avait pas identifié le bruit des pas, n'ayant plus entendu ceux de John depuis trop longtemps pour les identifier. Mais le son de sa voix, elle, était gravée pour toujours dans sa mémoire.

\- John, murmura-t-il, figé dans sa position.

\- Alors le message de Mycroft était vrai. Tu es là.

\- John… répéta Sherlock.

Il n'ajouta pas un mot, incapable de parler, comme cela lui arrivait tellement rarement qu'il en était frustré, mais suivant des yeux John se déplaçant à travers la pièce. Pour aller s'installer avec une facilité déconcertante sur son fauteuil, en face de Sherlock. Il croisa les jambes, sourit à son ami et ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens. En un instant, les deux hommes se crurent revenus des années plus tôt, et aucun des deux n'osa briser le silence fragile installé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu jouais ? finit par demander John.

C'était probablement l'entrée en matière la plus bizarre de tous les temps, mais ils n'étaient sans doute pas encore capables de crever l'abcès qui existait entre eux.

\- Une berceuse, murmura Sherlock, qui avait dû chercher dans sa mémoire les notes qu'il venait de tirer de son instrument, jouant inconsciemment comme souvent.

John haussa un sourcil, surpris. Ça ne faisait pas réellement partie du répertoire habituel de son ami.

\- Je l'ai composée, ajouta Sherlock. Pour ta… fille. Les partitions doivent être quelque part…

Pour cacher son trouble quant à l'annonce de Sherlock, John chercha des yeux lesdites partitions, mais Baker Street, sans John pour le ranger –Mrs Hudson n'ayant pas le droit de toucher aux affaires de Sherlock– disparaissait dans un immense fouillis. Bazar dans lequel Sherlock, lui, se repérait très bien. Il n'avait pas besoin de ranger _physiquement_ la pièce, dans la mesure où son cerveau savait où se trouvait les choses, et que son cerveau était très bien rangé. Malheureusement, personne n'avait jamais semblé trouver logique son mode de rangement désorganisé.

Voyant les yeux de son ami s'agiter, Sherlock fut tenté de se lever et d'aller chercher les partitions (dans le troisième tiroir du secrétaire, près de la fenêtre, avec des objets aussi divers et variés qu'un couteau de cuisine, une boîte d'allumette, un coupe-papier, les photos d'un précédent cadavre, et un tuyau de cornemuse). Mais il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir résister au regard de John lorsqu'il lui tendrait les huit berceuses, ou lorsqu'il lui annoncerait que la valse jouée à son mariage en danse d'ouverture avait été composée par lui, et que le violoniste engagé pour la jouer avait été bien moins bon que Sherlock aurait pu l'être.

\- Tu es libre, John, annonça-t-il soudainement.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu es libre. Mary va accoucher bientôt, et tu seras père John. Il ne sera plus question de répondre à mes messages à trois heures du matin, aller courir après des criminels toute la nuit, se mettre en danger dans des cloaques sordides, abandonner ton travail pour me suivre dans mes enquêtes, trouver des morceaux de corps humain dans le frigo… Ce n'est pas vraiment compatible avec la vie d'un père de famille. Alors tu es libre, John. Je te rends ta liberté. Je ne t'entraînerai plus jamais dans ma vie. Je ne te mettrai plus jamais en danger.

\- Sherlock… murmura John. Ne serait-ce pas plutôt à moi de décider de la suite de ma vie ?

\- Non, asséna le détective. Tu es médecin, John, et par-dessus le marché, tu as une addiction à l'adrénaline comme moi j'en ai pour les énigmes. Tu as besoin d'aider ton prochain par tous les moyens, et si cela te procure un épanouissement personnel en rajoutant de l'action dans l'équation, alors tu es heureux. C'est ce qui explique ton attachement déraisonné à ma personne. Je te fournissais la dose nécessaire à tes addictions. T'occuper de moi, me protéger et m'éviter les ennuis pourvoyaient à ton besoin de soigner. Et le stress des enquêtes, les rythmes infernaux imposés, les ennuis et les courses-poursuites dans Londres nourrissaient ton besoin d'adrénaline.

John aurait voulu répliquer, démentir, s'énerver. Mais comme d'habitude, Sherlock le connaissait mieux que lui-même. Devinait plus rapidement, élucidait les zones d'ombre, et parvenait à l'exprimer de manière concise et précise, maniant les mots comme un chirurgien son scalpel.

\- Mais tu es médecin, John. Tu pourras continuer à t'épanouir dans ce rôle à ton cabinet. Quant à l'adrénaline, il semblerait de source sûre que vivre avec un enfant apporte son lot de stress quotidien, ce qui devrait également subvenir à tes besoins de ce côté là. Tu n'as plus besoin de moi John… Tu as un véritable enfant, maintenant. Tu n'as plus besoin de t'occuper de moi. Et je te rends ta liberté.

Le son du violon ré-envahit la pièce, tandis que Sherlock laissait son ami digérer ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Le détective ferma de nouveau les yeux en jouant, refusant de se laisser aller au sentimentalisme ambiant. John était sur le point de pleurer, il le savait, et lui-même sentait ses yeux le piquer dangereusement, et il était absolument hors de question que les larmes qu'il n'avait pas versées depuis plus d'une quinzaine d'années lui échappent, alors même qu'il était dans une pièce probablement surveillée par Mycroft.

\- Merci, Sherlock, finit par murmurer John. Cela dit… Ne présume jamais de ce que je veux faire de ma vie. C'est à moi d'en décider, et il va de soi que tu resteras mon meilleur ami, que je sois marié ou père de famille et…

\- Je ferais un parrain horrible, l'interrompit Sherlock, rouvrant les yeux pour regarder son ami.

John explosa de rire.

\- Comment fais-tu pour toujours tout deviner ? C'est agaçant !

\- Je ferais un parrain horrible, répéta Sherlock. A moins que tu ne veuilles que ta fille apprenne à disséquer un corps humain avant l'âge de huit ans, ne me choisis pas. Mycroft avait tenté de dissimuler ça à Maman, mais elle m'avait quand même passé le savon de ma vie.

\- Tu as VRAIMENT disséqué un corps humain à l'âge de huit ans ?

\- Sept, en réalité. Et ce n'était pas un humain, je n'avais accès à aucune morgue. En revanche, j'avais un chien très bien dressé qui savait chasser et tuer toutes sortes d'animaux pour me les ramener, que je puisse les examiner.

John recommença à rire, imaginant un petit garçon bouclé, en blouse blanche de scientifique, et lunettes de protection, découpant des animaux morts sur son bureau, un chien vigilant à ses côtés. L'image ne lui évoquait rien d'autre qu'un savant fou de dessin animé, mais c'était tellement Sherlock que ça le faisait rire.

\- Mais vu que désormais, j'ai accès à la morgue, si tu me laisses faire, je pourrais enseigner l'art de la découpe à ta fille directement sur un véritable corps.

\- Mary te tuerait avant, rit John.

\- Probablement, reconnut Sherlock dans un sourire.

Il n'avait pas eu véritablement l'intention de raconter à John ses souvenirs d'enfance, mais entendre rire John faisait partie des choses dont il était dépendant. Il allait devoir apprendre à s'en passer. Car il allait de soi que ses efforts ne devaient pas s'arrêter maintenant. Il avait consacré trop de temps et trop de sacrifices au bonheur de John pour laisser ce dernier tout gâcher avec sa puérile envie de continuer de fréquenter Sherlock et sa vie dangereuse. Pour le bien-être de son ami, Sherlock devait l'éloigner de sa vie. Il savait exactement comment s'y prendre. S'y résoudre lui brisait cependant le cœur qu'il ne savait pas posséder.

De nouveau, le silence les enveloppa, mais plus confortable et plus doux qu'auparavant.

\- Et maintenant ? finit par demander John.

\- A quel propos ? interrogea Sherlock, qui détestait l'absence de précision dans les propos des autres autant qu'il haïssait ne pas savoir avec certitude le sujet que John souhaitait aborder.

\- Moriarty, par exemple, répondit John, incertain.

Il aurait voulu que Sherlock réponde à sa première question, volontairement vague, pour choisir le sujet suivant. Mais comme souvent, Sherlock laissa à John la tâche délicate d'aborder les sujets sensibles entre eux.

\- Eh bien… Mycroft va me mettre à disposition tous les éléments nécessaires pour mon enquête, et je vais travailler là-dessus… En attendant, je reprends le cours normal de ma vie. Le gouvernement anglais semble estimer que je suis plus utile dans la lutte anti-Moriarty qu'au fin fond de l'Europe de l'est, et ceci malgré le fait que j'ai tué quelqu'un.

C'était dit d'un ton tellement désinvolte, comme si le meurtre ou sa mission suicide étaient des poussières facilement balayées du plan de sa vie que John en eut le cœur serré. Seul Sherlock était comme ça.

\- Le cours normal de ta vie ? interrogea John.

\- Baker Street, Mrs Hudson, travailler pour mon compte et pour Scotland Yard, étudier l'affaire Moriarty… Ma vie.

Et John était clairement évincé de ce programme, tout à fait volontairement exclus par Sherlock pour préserver la vie heureuse de son ami.

\- Et moi Sherlock ? Où suis-je, dans ta vie ? Et si Moriarty s'en prend à moi pour t'atteindre ?

Sherlock haussa les épaules, un peu dédaigneux, refusant de répondre. Le geste agaça John. C'était le genre de choses que Sherlock adressait à son frère, pour montrer clairement à ce dernier son mépris, mais jamais le détective n'avait eu ce genre de geste à l'égard de John.

\- Tu ne m'évinceras pas comme ça, Sherlock, gronda John. J'ai mon mot à dire sur comment j'entends mener ma vie.

Sherlock se terra encore davantage dans son mutisme. Il avait un plan très précis et probablement efficace pour justement tenir à distance John, et il comptait bien l'appliquer dès que possible.

\- Soit, se borna-t-il à répondre finalement. Tu devrais rentrer, Mary t'attend. Tu sais où me trouver, et mon numéro de téléphone n'a pas changé.

John ne s'en étonna même pas. Mycroft pensait vraiment à tout. Quant à John, il songea à son répertoire téléphonique, qui comportait toujours l'entrée « Sherlock Holmes », incapable de la supprimer sans comprendre pourquoi. L'idée de pouvoir l'utiliser de nouveau envoya une drôle de sensation au creux de l'estomac de John.

Le médecin se releva, imité par Sherlock qui déposa son violon sur la table, bien décidé à le raccompagner à la porte. L'entrevue avait déjà été suffisamment éprouvante.

\- Je suis vraiment heureux que tu sois en vie. Et heureux de te revoir, annonça John d'une voix grave.

\- Merci, se surprit à répondre Sherlock. Moi aussi.

\- Même si je t'aurais probablement étranglé et cassé le nez si je t'avais retrouvé dans des circonstances moins tragiques, ajouta le médecin, menaçant.

\- Je sais, sourit Sherlock.

Et John traversa la pièce vers la sortie. Il s'apprêtait à en franchir le seuil, quand un bruit de froissement de tissu le retint, et le fit se retourner. L'instant d'après, il était plaqué contre un mur, durement et impitoyablement. Dans n'importe quelle autre situation, John aurait repoussé le corps contre lui, instauré une distance de sécurité, se serait dégagé en rougissant et en criant. Mais ce corps qui se pressait contre lui rudement et sans délicatesse, c'était Sherlock et John était tout simplement incapable de bouger.

Pas plus qu'il ne le fut quand soudain, Sherlock pencha son corps, se tordant à la manière d'un cygne, et plaça son visage à hauteur de celui de John. Et l'instant d'après, ce furent les lèvres de Sherlock sur celles de John, embrassant à la fois doucement et impitoyablement. Surprise ou désir, John hoqueta.

Sherlock en profita. Ses immenses mains vinrent encadrer le visage de son ami, suivant la courbe de ses pommettes, et il approfondit le baiser en glissant sa langue quand l'interstice généré par le hoquet de John lui en laissa la possibilité. Aucun des deux ne sut quand John commença à répondre au baiser. Mais lorsqu'il le fit, il n'y eut plus aucune douceur dans leur étreinte. Sherlock plaquait John contre le mur avec violence, et John serrait Sherlock à l'en briser contre lui, si ce dernier n'avait pas la souplesse d'un danseur.

Possédés par l'urgence, le baiser en lui-même était une lutte, une manière d'extérioriser brutalement leurs sentiments : La rage, la haine, l'absence, la colère, la douleur de la perte de l'autre, le pardon, l'amertume, les regrets, le temps perdu, l'attente, la distance que Sherlock essayait de replacer entre eux… Il y avait bien trop de choses qu'ils ne savaient pas dire, pour lesquelles les mots étaient totalement vains, mais que le baiser exprimait.

Le retour à la terre fut brutal. Sherlock, pourtant d'habitude si prompt à comprendre exactement ce qui se passait dans l'esprit de son ami, ne sut pas deux choses ce soir là : pourquoi John avait subitement décidé de répondre à son baiser. Et pourquoi, tout aussi subitement, il finit par y mettre fin. Lui avait eu besoin de ce baiser avant mettre à exécution son plan et perdre John pour toujours, mais il n'avait pas compris –et ne comprenait toujours pas– les besoins de John, sa réponse à cette étreinte enfiévrée.

\- Sherlock, non, haleta John.

La main du médecin se tendit entre eux, instaurant une distance de sécurité. Il leva les yeux pour regarder ceux de Sherlock, qui restait étonnamment calme. Ce fut un crève-cœur pour John. Si le visage de son ami ne transparaissait habituellement aucune émotion, jamais il n'avait vu ses yeux ainsi, aussi mobiles, aussi luisant d'envie pour quelque chose qu'il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais. John déglutit, baissa le regard, tomba sur les lèvres devenues écarlates et gonflées. Il se détourna, incapable de soutenir le regard de Sherlock qui semblait le sonder jusqu'au tréfonds de son âme.

\- On ne peut pas, Sherlock, dit-il.

Sa voix était sourde, clairement blessée, mais elle ne tremblait pas, absolument certain de la véracité de chaque mot qu'il prononçait.

\- Je sais, répondit Sherlock d'une voix égale.

\- Je suis marié.

\- Je sais.

\- J'aime Mary.

\- Je sais.

\- Nous allons avoir un enfant.

\- Je sais.

\- On ne peut pas, répéta John.

\- Je sais.

John était à court d'argument, et Sherlock ne l'aidait pas. Il était Sherlock, impitoyablement Sherlock, affirmant ce qu'il pensait. Tout ce que pouvait dire John, Sherlock le savait déjà, et il n'avait nul besoin d'entendre toutes les vérités que John, lui, avait besoin de prononcer pour les vérifier.

\- Je suis désolé, Sherlock.

Cette fois, il n'y eut aucune réponse.

Sherlock était sagement resté là où les bras de John l'avaient repoussé, à une distance de John juste assez grande pour que le médecin se trouve en sécurité. Au cas où la conversation reprenne un tournant désespéré qu'aucun des deux ne maîtriserait. Mais Sherlock était plus grand que son ami, et lorsque ses bras, jusqu'alors ballants le long de son corps, se tendirent en direction du visage de John, ils n'eurent aucune difficulté à effleurer les lèvres de celui-ci. Les longs doigts blancs caressèrent doucement le visage de John, retraçant les lèvres, les pommettes, le nez, le front, les yeux. John avait depuis longtemps fermé les paupières, frissonnant.

Les bras de Sherlock retombèrent brutalement contre son corps. John ouvrit les yeux. D'un lent mouvement de menton, le détective indiqua à son ami la porte qu'il s'apprêtait à franchir quelques minutes plus tôt. John déglutit, et sans un mot, se redressa de sa position affalée contre le mur, priant pour que ses jambes ne tremblent pas, ce qui l'aurait trahi à coup sûr. Il avança, doucement, se détourna de Sherlock. Un pas. Un autre.

Une main qui entoura son poignet, l'obligea à se retourner, une bouche qui s'abattit une derrière fois sur la sienne, encore un mouvement fluide, et John se retrouva dans sa position de départ.

\- Adieu John, murmura la voix rauque de Sherlock.

John ne se retourna pas et quitta Baker Street.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, il revit Sherlock. Il avait reçu un message de son ami, aussi concis qu'ils avaient pu l'être autrefois. Une adresse, et rien d'autre. John avait hésité. Mary devait accoucher dans deux jours, et il n'était pas bon de la laisser seule. Si Sherlock le privait de la naissance de sa fille, il serait furieux. Mais Mary lui avait dit d'y aller s'il le voulait, et la curiosité l'avait emporté. C'est ainsi que John avait retrouvé Sherlock, sur une scène de crime, et le détective était exactement comme d'habitude. Passionné, arrogant, cynique et arborant son air supérieur détestable. Il avait à peine adressé un mot à John quand ce dernier les avait rejoints.

\- Bon sang mais il est arrivé quoi au taré ? grommela Sally Donovan, alors que Sherlock se lançait dans une longue diatribe ayant pour but de dénigrer Scotland Yard, ses agents et leur incapacité chronique à résoudre les crimes.

Lestrade la fit taire d'un coup d'œil sévère, puis plongea juste après son regard dans John, qui refusa de croiser son regard, mal à l'aise.

Car oui, Sherlock était exactement comme d'habitude. A un détail près. Il s'agissait du Sherlock d'avant John, le sale con sans cœur insensible que Sally appelait le taré. John n'était même pas surpris. Sherlock ne lui avait-il pas dit adieu ? Au sens métaphorique du terme. Le Sherlock que connaissait John, son ami et colocataire, l'homme dont il avait tant pleuré la mort, n'était plus. Il était redevenu ce sociopathe atteint d'Asperger, froid et intelligent, mais refusant d'y entendre quoi que ce soit en relation humaine. Il n'était plus le Sherlock humain que John avait mis tant de temps à faire éclore. Et il était ainsi parce qu'il voulait éloigner John de sa vie, pour offrir à ce dernier le bonheur qu'il estimait lui devoir si fort. Il n'y avait pas pire moyen pour cependant briser le cœur de John, que de détruire volontairement tout ce pourquoi il s'était battu.

Les sentiments de John furent confirmés lorsqu'il croisa les yeux de Sherlock. Froid, inexpressifs, résolument éteints. Sherlock Holmes, le Sherlock de John était bel et bien mort. Mais pas en sautant du haut d'un toit, il y avait trois ans de cela. Il était mort il y avait deux jours, dans un encadrement de porte. Sherlock Holmes était mort et c'était John qui l'avait tué.

* * *

 _Le bureau des pleurs, au fond à gauche. Le bureau des réclamations, au fond à droite. Sinon, sachez que moi je vous aime, vous qui lisez ;) Et n'hésitez pas à reviewer si le coeur vous en dit !_

 _Ma prochaine publication sera courant décembre, un OS JohnLock écrit comme cadeau d'anniversaire. Et à compter du samedi 26 Décembre, j'entamerais la publication régulière d'une fic JohnLock avec beaucoup de cris, de sang et de larmes, qui fait déjà environ 250 pages et qui devraient en compter 400 à terme ! :D_

 _Bonne journée à tous, amis lecteurs, que vous soyez muets ou que vous vous exprimiez, je vous aime_


End file.
